When I First Met Him
by Anaile1012
Summary: In the past Pucca was saved from danger. Years later she forgets everything that happened in her past, but when she comes to Sooga Village everything changes when she meets Garu. Will love blossom? Or will she put her life in danger? Better than Summary.
1. Chapter 1: One Stormy Night

Sorry everyone I read the chapters to my story and I didn't like how it turned out, so I re-edited them. Plus there is a bonus chapter that is very important to the plot. Thanks to all my readers for being patient and I hope you like the chapters better. Thanks and review

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_**When I First Met You**_

_One Stormy Night_

Our village was under attacked by _**His **_evil ninjas to gain control over our country called Full Moon Village. This war between our village and _**His **_ninjas was getting out of hand to take control over it and my presence in the village was becoming an endangerment towards my life. I in the other hand did not know what was happening, but all I knew was that I need to evacuate the premises immediately. I did not want to leave on my behalf not without my parents by my side. But I had no choice in this decision and besides they needed to stay to help protect the village from destruction and elimination.

I believed in my parents that they can easily win this war right away because both my mother and father were ninjas and very skillful. But thanks to their skill and bond both of my parent's received and unbelievable gifts that's practically hard to get. And the gifts were my mother receiving the power of yin and my father the power of yang. They were incredibly skillful, talented, strong, powerful, and well known to others. They were the greatest and most honorable ninja's to ever live throughout the centuries.

When they first met they fell in love and later they got married and had me. Ever since I could walk my mother and father taught me how to become a ninja and to master all the skills necessary for me to inherit the yin power from my mother like she did with my grandmother. My father would teach me fighting stands, speed, and strength, while my mother on the other hand taught me meditation, calmness, and endurance. I was very proud of my parent's achievements as well they were with mine. Years passed by and I grew more in strength and power, but this was all horrifying news to _**His **_plans and he took drastic measures in trying to put an end to my life at once.

At first he wasn't a threat to our country, but that was until he gained power from the underworld without risking his soul in the process. His powers were unbelievably too powerful for my parents alone, but what could I do I was only 5 years old what could a small innocent, fragile girl do? I couldn't bear being put out of the battle and also loosing my beloved parents because I loved both of them very much with all my heart. I was becoming more and more depressed the thought of being away from my family for a very long time. Anyway at this moment I'm at our dojo or our training room waiting for my parent's arrival and my next orders.

As I waited I saw them come in through the doors and I reacted and ran up to them to give them both a big hug. They were surprised to see me jump into their arms, but they each glanced at each other and back at me giving me a shinning bright smile. My mother began to speak:

"Couldn't wait much longer for us to come to you huh?" She smirked and I began to blush.

"(she giggles) that's okay sweetheart right now we know how you feel being away from just as we feel the same towards you."I smiled sweetly at my mom.

"Also we need to have a serious talk with you." My dad said. Oh no here comes the sad news.

"I will start because your father isn't careful very much about your feelings"

"Hey that's not true" He protested

"Yeah says the man who made my daughter cry"

"Anyway Pucca my precious child, you must evacuate the village immediately, so you can be safe and sound, and also you will not be alone."She pointed to the door to signal someone to come in and my surprise it was my three uncles.

"Pucca I know this is hard for you as much as is for-."

"I don't care; I'm not leaving this place not without you and daddy by my side."

"Pucca please understand we are doing this for your own good. We as your parents took a vow to always protect you no matter what the situation is and how hard it is to be separated from each other." My dad interrupted me.

"But daddy I-."

"No buts you will leave with your uncles by your side away from Full Moon Village for your protection and that's an order!"

"Okay." I mumbled

"Before you or we leave I want to give you something very special to me for you." She responded.

"What is it mama." I questioned.

"Here take this (hands Pucca her Yin necklace and puts it around her neck) I want to give you my Yin necklace to keep you safe on your journey."

"Wait …no … Mama I-I c-can't take this from you (tries to take it off but fails), you need it more than I do. It's the only source you have to your Yin powers."

"I know sweetie that's, but soon you will need it because your yin powers will soon grow stronger than they are today. And this necklace will be a symbol of my love for you, okay." She gave such a sweet warmth smile.

"Oh… okay I will honor your gift from you and I will protect it with all my heart no matter what happens."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Pucca I also would like to give you something as well."

"Oh no daddy not you too." I was guilty of taking my mama's necklace, but my daddy's as well.

"Pucca please accept my Yang necklace too, (gives Pucca his Yang necklace)."

"No daddy you need it the most to protect-."He raised his hand to silence me. How I hate it when he does that.

"No I no longer need it and also this yang necklace will protect you."

"Daddy … Okay." I tried really hard to keep my tears in my eyes.

"One more thing, before we leave for battle, take very good care of the yin and mostly the yang necklace because on your journey you will need to find a perfect person to become your yang."

"Wait … WHAT!" I yelled in shock.

"Pucca we already told you about this subject, but I guess I have to tell you once again. Later when you receive the yin power you will need someone else to become your yang to protect you in battle and heal him in battle as well. So your future goal is to find your yang and that only person can be your yang if the both of you have a strong bond together. Just like me and your mother; we both found each other and now we're married."

"Okay I understand but how do I know if he's the right person?"

"In time you will know, but for right now you're too little."

Suddenly everyone hears big explosions coming from the fortress.

"Mama, Papa I'm scared."

"Don't worry Pucca Daddy will protect you and your mother no matter what happens. Okay"

"Honey we need to go now our ninjas and warriors can't fight them alone" I sensed fear in my mothers voice, but why?

"Okay, goodbye Pucca we both love you very much and don't ever forget about us."

"Mama, Papa, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Pucca, but this may be the last time we can be together."

"No ... no … NO! Don't leave me by myself. I love you two too much and I don't want to leave your side forever."

"(starts crying) I'm sorry Pucca were going to miss you and all us will always be together no matter where we are." My mother starts sobbing and my dad as well.

"Don't worry I will never forget about you and I will always love you guys whether you're away from me."

"Pucca I-."

Yet another explosion started again breaking down the front doors of the fortress. Now everybody is panicking in the room and the guards are trying their best to hold off the demons of _**His **_minions.

"NO, brothers get her out of here now."

"Right, and don't worry we will take very good care of Pucca."

"Promise me to take good care of our sister Emily, Frederick."

"Don't worry I will guard her with my life and in any other circumstances do not I repeat do not bring Pucca back here until one of the servants goes and finds you all."

"Okay we understand, come on Pucca were leaving pick up your luggage and we will be on our way out of the village."

"(Sniffles) Okay bye mama papa please stay safe and promise me we will see each other again, okay."

"We will and we will keep that promise Pucca, goodbye my child take care."

"No mama, papa, don't leave me …-." Too late my uncles grabbed my luggage for me and one of my uncles, Uncle Dumpling, started to drag me out of the fortress with me crying and yelling to my parents, but they had to ignore me and they saw me leave.

Goodbye my home I will never forget this place. Wait no I don't want to abandon my home the place I grew up in. Tears wouldn't stop flowing out of my eyes. My heart felt a throbbing pain and I cannot take anymore pain. Finally at the very last minute my heart shattered into a million pieces. I was depressed and my eyes were filled with sorrow and doubt.

I will swear an oath to myself that no matter where I go or who I meet I will never learn what true happiness is until I know some news of my parents.

"Pucca, quickly we need to go, hurry!" I sensed fear in my uncle's voice when he said that to me, but why?

"Well, well, well where do you think your going little princess." No it can't be, not him, not now. My eyes grew with horror; fear grew inside my body overwhelming my heart. He was coming towards our way until a blur of black appeared in front us.

"Don't you dare hurt our child, Duke Devlin." _**His **_name was Duke Devlin, what an odd name for an honorable ninja.

"You have to go through us to get our daughter." Mama, Papa please be careful.

"Fine then so be it, let's fight." Duke Devlin responded.

At that moment I saw my dad and Duke engage in battle; clashing their swords against one another. I gazed at the fearful battle between the two of them while my mother led my father through the battle. Duke used his Omi powers against my dad's yang powers, but something troubled him. My dad's yang powers were weakening making him weaker and the chain link between yin and yang was slowly disappearing. For the third time both of them clashed their blades and the Yang Blade created a flash of light.

Oh no, this can't be, the yang power is weakening and that hardly happens because the yin would protect and strengthen the yang. The glowing of the yang blade was a warning to my father that he must stop clashing his blade against the Omi blade or else the blade will be destroyed.

"What's wrong Frederick, can't take the heat or are we getting tired." He said in a melodramatic voice.

"You of all people should know that it's very rare to see me weak."

"Fine whatever you say Frederick, but instead of stopping our battle I will put an end to your life."

At that moment he released a very powerful attack. It was Omi fire filled with darkness and despair. My father managed to block it only to find his blade shattered into millions of pieces.

"Ha not so tough without your sword are ya." He began to laugh evilly while my dad had a shocked and blank look on his face.

"Say your last words Frederick before I send you to the underworld." Duke started charging bolts of fire in the palm of his hand until my mom inferred in the battle.

"I won't let you. Yin Solar Flare!"

"Ha wretched woman you do know yin power has no affect on me."

"(Gasp) NO."

"I will prove it to you, Omi Fire Concussion! Fire!"

I gazed at him while he was surrounded by flames. But these weren't ordinary flames they were as if they were alive dancing. The flames shot out of him towards my mother, but she blocked his attack using Yin Shield. But the attacked was too strong for her to block and the result was that she was flung back a few feet and she had a nasty fall.

"Emily! Please tell me your okay!"

"Honey I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered the pain was too much for her.

"Well the all mighty yin and yang fall right before my power. Ha I knew one day I would get revenge, but I still need the throne to rule all of Full Moon Village."

"Ugh, y-you w-will n-never g-gain t-that p-power n-no m-matter w-what h-happens t-to u-us."

"Precisely, that is why I need to get rid of the both of you all together."

Duke suddenly took out his mighty Omi Blade, the one that destroyed the Yang Blade, out and went up first to my mother, but at the speed of light my father kicked Duke in the stomach making him fall to his knees in pain.

"I may not have my yang powers at full level, but that still doesn't mean that I'm not a skillful ninja." Go daddy I cheered in my mind. Duke recovered from the blow and got up hiding his blade behind his back and made a fighting position as well as my dad. They both charged at each other giving one another strong and painful blows to the body. First my dad punched Duke in the stomach and jabbed his elbow on his back with a lot of force making Duke fly backwards 50 feet away from my dad.

Next Duke ran at an incredible speed kicking my dad on the jaw and using his knee he hit him in the gut causing my dad to spit out blood. The blow must have been strong and powerful.

"Daddy, daddy are you okay, answer me."

He didn't answer my question and was only silent. When my dad was down spitting out blood on the ground Duke took out his blade, my mother did not notice this but I did.

"Daddy LOOK OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but it was too late. Duke slashed my father's flesh on his back and when he turned around Duke stabbed my dad in the chest with his blade.

"DADDY!"

"FEDRICK!"My mother and I shouted as we saw the horror that was taking place right before my eyes.

"Ugh, (cough, cough) Emily, Pucca I love the both of you very much please don't forget that I will always be on your side. I love you…" My dad fell to the ground unconscious. He was dead. Those were the last words from my dad.

"Daddy No! Don't leave us." I began crying my heart out and I did not see my mother advancing Duke for a surprise attack.

"Yin Cyclone, Yin Fire Flare, combine together to make a ring of fire." My mother chanted the words using both magic and her yin power. She let the power blast out of her body colliding into Duke creating a ring of fire followed by a flash of light. When the light disappeared a crater was made on the Earth of the attack's impact. Duke was no longer standing there and we were all relieved to see him gone, but our faith got away with us with reality. Duke barely dogged the attack with his life. He was floating in the air thanks to his Omi powers.

"Good heavens he's still alive, when will he ever give up and die." My mother had fear in her eyes but she did not dare to show him that.

"All of your attacks were in vain, all for nothing, and I can tell you are very weak. What can you do now that your yin powers are very weak; you can no longer protect yourself." He was right I hate to admit but he was right, my mother can no longer attack nor defend herself against Duke's attacks. One more powerful attack can end my mother's life in a flash.

"This is it for you Emily, your time is up and I will have the pleasure to make you suffer."

Duke used his speed again towards my mother making her shocked and shiver in fear. First he decided to humiliate her by embarrassing her in front of his Omi minions. He shredded her clothes apart exposing her whole body. We couldn't watch my mother suffer anymore. I had my hands on my face but I saw his blade and he killed her the same way he had done to my father.

"MAMA!"

"P-Pucca my b-beloved child please take good care of your uncles and don't forget that I will always be by your side I love y-y-…" My mother collapsed right before she finished her sentence. I gazed at her with sadness and fear in my eyes.

"Mama, mama, please don't leave me too. No please don't abandon me (start to cry hysterically). I know your sleeping, come on mama wake up, (starts to shake her body softly), wake up."

"Pucca come on he's after you." Once again I sensed fear in my uncle's voice and know I knew why after what happen a while back. I rose up from my position and began running and my uncles' right behind me. Duke did not notice this because he was too busy praising himself for completing his mission. As we were feet away from him he noticed I was gone and saw us running for our lives. He smirked has he saw us and began to run right behind us.

He was quite fast, and he was getting closer and closer to us until a blur of black stopped his path. I did not know who he was and I would recognize everyone in our fortress and village even though they covered their faces using their ninja masks and outfits. But he was a total stranger to me.

**(**_**Italics is Garu**_**, bold is Duke, Garu's father, and ****underlined is Pucca****)**

_"Father, end this foolishness at once. You have already dishonored our family once which was my mother's life that you took away from her and I will not let you dishonor our family again. For once in your life think about Gura and me and forget about your selfishness."_

**"Son your right I should think about the two of you the most that's why I'm getting rid of the competition, so you and your brother can be the greatest ninjas alive."**

_"Father killing a person especially if he or she is a ninja is a disgrace to the family name!"_

**"Son you just don't understand I not only did that to get rid of the competition but also for vengeance and I finally got it."**

_"Father, I WILL no longer have you as my teacher nor as my father. I'm leaving from your side at once."_

**"Oh pitiful child where else can you go. No one will receive you because news fly fast and who knows everyone might think you were my accomplice."**

_"How dare you tell me that, don't compare me to you father. I will never nor will I ever follow in your footsteps."_

**"Time will tell when all this can happen again." Duke started to laugh hysterical at the idea of this all happening again. After the boy ninja was quiet and did not say anything anymore and just grunted in anger, I began to talk to Duke in a brave and straightforward voice.**

"Mark my words one of these day I will find you and kill you just like you did to my parent. From this day on I swear an oath of honor (gasped the ninja boy) that one of these days I will kill you." 

Pucca had so much anger and darkness in her eyes that it made Duke flinch a little, but just a little that you could not tell. After she said this, Pucca charged up towards Duke to kill him just like he did to his parents, but she was stopped by her uncles that were trying their hardest to hold little Pucca back from getting hurt.

The boy saw this happening and began to smile just a little and then his smile faded when the three men that were holding her back could no longer hold her anymore and she broke free. He knew if he let her try to fight his father, he was going to kill her, so instead he got in her way and knocked her unconscious.

I suddenly felt weak and dizzy and I fainted and the fire around the houses of the village began to disappear. I was in deep darkness. I feel lonely and sad that my parents are no longer with me but I saw a glow coming out of my chest and to my surprise it was the yin and yang necklaces that my parents gave me. I took both of the in my hands and I saw three people with me trying to wake me up.

"Thanks goodness Pucca. We were worried about you." I didn't answer instead I got up and I saw that the ninja boy was holding back his dad's power but he was too strong.

**"Give up my son you cannot defeat your master."**

_"Master? No you are no longer my master or father."_

**"Ouch, son how dare you turn rebellious against your father because you want to protect her." He pointed at Pucca who was sitting down on the ground.**

**"Wait how could I have forgotten about those necklaces."** He questioned himself. I flinched in fear when he said that because once he checks both of my parent's dead bodies he would come to her and take the necklaces from her. And she cannot let that happen. Duke walked up to first my father's corpse and next to my mother's and he found nothing and had a furious expression on his face.

**"Wait that's why I defeated them so easily because they did not had the stupid necklaces on. Damn that can't be if they had them on they could have defeated me but then again I didn't really use all my strength." He lifted his head to see me holding onto something and then he had an evil smirk on his face.**

**"You have them don't you." He asked me. **I nodded my head to say 'I don't have them' expression.

"**Liar you have them give them to me NOW."**

"NO!" I began to run again with my uncles with me and the chase began again only this time there was someone who was holding Duke back.

_"Father I wont let you pass. Leave these people alone now."_

**"Son you will regret this."**

_"I don't care, little girl and whoever you all are to her leave now I will hold back my father just enough time for you all to escape."_

"Okay, come on Pucca lets hurry."

"Wait I don't know your name and who you are and why are you helping me?"

_"My name is Garu and it's my job as a ninja to help others in need right?"_

"Yeah, bye Garu I hope to see you again."

_"It's a promise."_ I waved at him and gave him a bright smile and left running along side my uncles. Last thing I saw was fire surrounding the ninja boy and Duke his so called 'father'. We were at the top of the mountains watching how the village was going through chaos and destruction. Everyone now knew of my parent's death and now had fear inside of each and every villager and ninja in the village.

I had a throbbing feeling in my gut and it was revenge, and someday I knew I would get it. I also had fear towards everyone in the village and yet I cannot do a single thing. I was little and I was powerless and weak but my parents did not think so. I watched the wild alive flames burning the houses down and Omi creatures fighting ninjas. I gazed for a moment until I was pulled out of my thoughts by Uncle Dumpling.

"Pucca lets go its time to leave."

"O-okay." I stuttered.

There were explosions coming from the village, but I ignored them and kept walking and so did my uncles. We could no longer see the village and I was relieved to leave the village because I couldn't hold the throbbing pain much longer. I climb up to one of my uncles and fell asleep. As I woke up we were at an unknown city, but we didn't stayed much. In another city my uncles learned something and that was to make ramen noodles and they created a new recipe for their noodles.

When I first tasted them I thought all my troubles went away but came back after I finished the noodles. Years passed and my uncles would open and close their noodle shop, but they knew we had to keep searching. I was now 11 years old and 6 years have passed since that incident a long time ago. I could remember it clearly as if it happened just yesterday. Last we came to a little country village called Sooga Village and there everything changed in my whole life when I first met him.

_**My story starts here.**_

Not much editing just grammar issues. I'm new to fanfiction and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me about them. I would like to give credit to Starboy 19 because I got the idea of using the attacks for my characters which were for yin and yang. Thanks and I will update soon.

**(*Bonus)**

Duke quickly rushes off once Garu is unconscious followed by his Omi minions/demons. The village is completely wrecked after the attack. Buildings and house are destroyed and ashes are scattered everywhere due to the raging fires that seem to never end. In the village you can see corpses laying on the ground and blood splattered all over the walls and streets that with one glace one can become sick of the gruesome view. There were no survivors left after all the chaos the Omi Demons caused in the village, but there was a small amount of individuals whom made it out of the village safely and unharmed.

Little girl: "Chief I want my mommy!" (Bursts out crying)

"Hush Lindsey, your gonna get us caught by those 'things'."

"(sniffs) o-okay, w-where's b-big brother?"

"Tch, first of all, that dork isn't our brother he's just our neighbor and second he's in front us. He wanted to get a head start." Mumbles Chief, with slight venom in her voice.

"He is my big brother!" Whispers little Lindsey then looks up at her sister. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, (waves her hand in front of her slightly while frowning."

"Umm Chief, Can you umm hold my hand, I'm scared."

"Hmm fine," (smiles a little and holds her sister's hand). The two girls kept walking till the heard a loud screech and someone yelling for help.

"Chief its big brother he needs help," she squeaked as she was trembling with fright and her skin began to turn pale.

"He's not your brother Lindsey, (face palms and sighs). Stay here and don't move," commanded Chief. Lindsey nods her head and Chief began to sprint and accelerate towards her neighbor's aid, but she was still afraid and what made it worse for her is that she lacked any skills to protect herself. She kept running for her dear life and mumbled to herself that everything will be alright, yet she doesn't realize that she left her little sister defenseless and all alone.

"Max! Where are you?" she screamed and yelled out for her neighbor, but didn't answer back and she was becoming both impatient and anxious since she knows they are all in danger. She glances once more in the clearing of the forest then casually walks back to her sister, but she hears her screams and screeches then rushes off to find her.

"Lindsey, hold on!" she screams out the loudest she can and her lungs burned from all the yelling and screaming. Everything was too quiet in the forest, there wasn't even any little furry animals wandering around the forest which was very suspicious to Chief, but she kept on moving. Once she arrived to the last place she once was with her sister, she gasped and fell to her knees sobbing. In front of her was her little sister's body ripped to shreds and her blood was splattered all over the grass and trees. Slowly she got up wiping away her tears and ran off without looking back, for if she does she would want to end her life.

She was left all alone without her friends and family and was becoming more heartless and stuck-up. Without having anyone in her life she changed drastically over the years and began to lead a criminal life of robbery and causing trouble along with her two lackeys and thus the Vagabond Ninja Clan was created.

**(*End of Bonus) **

The bonuses are short, but are important to the story. I hope you liked the chapter and review please


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

This isn't a new chapter but an update/re-edited chapter. Bonus at the end! At the end I will also show a sneak peak of the next chapter. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_**Chapter 2: Sooga Village**_

Years have passed and now I'm 11 years old. I can't remember anything from my past and every time I try I get a headache and for some odd reason my hands and forehead starts to burn slightly. I love my life with my uncles, since we always travel, but it makes me sad because I have to leave my new friends who become my old friends and make new ones at another city or village. I didn't understand some things like the necklaces around my neck. I never took them off, yet I don't even know who gave them to me or why I have them. Well I hope I can remember at least some things from my past. As I glanced at my necklaces I noticed that we have arrived at a new destination.

"Uncle Dumpling why are we here? I thought you loved living in Tokyo." I said in a disappointing voice.

"Oh Pucca didn't know you were awake."

"Stop yapping and start telling me why we moved. I liked living in Tokyo" I mumbled and started to pout.

"Oh Pucca have you forgotten your promise? Did you finally forgot about your-" Uncle Dumpling was cut off by Ho and was glaring at him with a mean look.

"Stop, don't remind her about it and if she does she will go through depression again. Do you want that to happen again, you dimwit." Ho was very angry while he said this, but I was distracted by trying to catch a butterfly with my hands.

"Uncles, can we eat now I'm getting fatigued from hunger." Wow didn't know I could use long formal words correctly. I guess since I'm growing I might as well becoming smarter.

"Uh… yeah… sure sweetie. Lets all go into the village and start searching for a new home." All of them stared at each other for a while, and I stared at them in confusion. 'Was it something I said.' I thought in my mind.

We all grabbed our luggage and we started to head into the village. It was a lovely little village. There were trees growing and their leaves colored with a rich moist color of green. There were also blossom trees and the petals would fall out making the flowers look bright and a give off a warmth feeling. I saw little blue and pink people that looked like stick figures. 'Ha ha' I chuckled. They were building a new house, but to me it looked like a restaurant. Suddenly an idea struck me in my head.

"Uncle Dumpling I have an idea let's go ask the little pink and blue people if they are selling the shop- I mean house, so we can buy it"

"I don't know this place is too big for a house and what if they say its not for sale?" I heard doubt in his voice.

"Awww come on it can be half restaurant, so you can sell noodles, and half house. And how do we know it's not for sale if we don't find out."

"She has a point Dumpling." Uncle Ho said.

"Shut up I know." Uncle Dumpling snapped.

"Um … sorry to bother you guys, but can we just buy it I feel exhausted." I deeply sighed.

"Alright, alright then let's go."

"Hurray!" I cheered

We all left and went to see the salesman if we could buy the house. It was really boring and I just ignored what they were talking about. The man finally gave my uncles the key to the house/restaurant and they had to sign the deed as well. We shook hands with the man and left to see our new home again.

"Wow this place is huge!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah."

It's a two story building with a pretty big hall inside. The front of the house had two lamb statues and the door was big made from a rare kind of wood with an emerald color. The designs on it were made from pure artificial gold; well it wasn't real gold, but the color was gold. In the inside were two staircases one on each side and had red color carpeting. The windows had emerald color curtains with the color gold coated on the sides. Inside the kitchen had cabinets and shelves that were also the color red with a dark but light blue. The sides had the color gold. The entrance doors were red with small circular windows. The outside had green roofs one for the second floor and the other for the first floor. In the back garden, there are some small houses for the staffs. There was a small pond and some Sakura trees and flowers were all around the backyard. It was a beautiful view and the sun made the pond water shimmer brightly with the rest of the view.

"Amazing, this place is wonderful and I love it here what do you think uncles?"

"Well it is beautiful, but there are only four of us and this house is like a mansion!" said uncle Ho.

"Yeah I know and it's perfect for the three of you to open a Noodle Shop. All we need to do is decorate the place and change it up to make it look like a Chinese restaurant."

Uncle Dumpling: "Sure we'll give it a try, while we unpack things why won't you go and take a look around town and be back here for dinner okay."

Pucca: "Okay, and don't worry I will be here on time, (giggle)"

Pucca waves her uncles goodbye and leaves skipping happily with her long hair flowing down her back. She had a big smile because she was excited to be here. When she was passing by, she saw many villagers and she smiled and waved at them. There were shops, stands of food, and houses everywhere. She got curious and visited every store in town. As she opened the door to a shop, she accidently bumped into someone else causing the other person to fall, but not Pucca.

"Hey you STUPID brat watch where you're going" screamed the strange girl. She had blue hair tied up in a bun that stands out at the top of her head. She wore a pink dress with pink gloves and shoes. Her skin was very pale and she had rosy cheeks just like Pucca, but that was the makeup she had on. The girl got up and dusted her dress.

"Oh I'm very sorry um girl I didn't mean to-." Pucca tried to stay calm, but before she finished the girl cut her off.

"Whatever, wait I never seen you here before are you new."

"Huh oh umm yeah I'm new." Pucca stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Well since your new welcome to Sooga Village, I'm Ring Ring and this is my dog Yuni." She said as she picked up her dog. The dog had brown color fur that was curly and had a diamond necklace.

"Um I'm Pucca."

"Well I'd love to chat with ya, but I'm kinda busy, so move it." She walked past her and slightly shoved Pucca aside and kept walking with her head held up high and her hips swayed side to side like a diva.

Pucca moved away from the entrance and saw Ring Ring leave the shop. '_Wow what a rude girl next time I see her I will teach her a lesson.' _Pucca thought in her mind. She started to walk until she saw someone flipping in the air. Again she got curious and went to see what was happening.

Far off in the distance she saw a two story green and gold, yellow house. It surrounded by the lake except for the front entrance. There was an arch way with a mail box to the side and lantern at the top. There is a porch in the front and wood at the bottom of the house to keep it from falling in the lake. She saw a boy flipping in the air while doing ninja moves and fight stands and he would use his nunchucks to train his fighting moves.

This boy had black hair just like Pucca and had spiky bangs. He was tan and two black short lines on his forehead. He had rosy cheeks and dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt/jacket that had a white line coming down his shirt. He also had black baggy pants to match his shirt/jacket. He had black shoes too. _'He has the same color on just like that Ring Ring brat' _Pucca thought. Pucca walked up to say hello, but before she could say anything the boy talked before she did.

"Hey lil girl are you lost or something, ha ha." The boy said. She got furious when he told her that.

"Hey I'm not a little girl, and by the way I don't think you make a good ninja." The boy was shocked to what Pucca told him. _'How did she know I was a ninja? I guess I'm getting popular with the girls, heh heh. Know that I think about it she is kinda cute.' _The boy thought in his girl had long black wavy hair that reached down to her waist and she had a butterfly clip to the side of her hair. She was pale and had beautiful blue eyes. She had rosy red cheeks and she wore a long red Japanese dress that reached to her neck and at the bottom was cut that showed a bit of her pale skin. She had black skinny pants and black tapping shoes.

"Um hello, are you alright, you've been staring at me for a while." the girl said. _'perv'_

"Huh oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts. Anyway what's your name cutie?" _'Huh just ignore it.'_

"My name is Pucca WHAT'S _yours_." Pucca said in an annoying tone.

"Mine is Abyo, and want to go around town talk."

"WHAT," said a girl who was training. She was really mad and her eyes were filled with rage and jealousy.

"Abyo, I'm sick and tired of you flirting with girls, this time I'm not giving you mercy." She yelled. After that she leaped and started to pound Abyo's face in. I couldn't hold it in so I burst out laughing. They stopped and looked at me with an embarrassing and anger look.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry it's just funny. Both of you are acting like a married couple." Both of them looked at each other and blushed very red, and they stopped fighting.

"Um sorry about that it's just that he gets me on my nerves and he can be so annoying."

"Hey that's not true."

"Shut up Abyo, anyway my name is Ching what's yours?" This girl was pale, but had more color than Pucca and she has rosy red cheeks, but they were in a swirly kind of shape. She had two ponytails that were in braids and she had a red flower as an accessory. She wore red lipstick that made her mouth look like a heart and had a purple kimono shirt. Also she wore purple skinny jeans and purple shoes. But what was weird about this girl was that she had a chicken on top of her head.

"Um hi I'm Pucca and why do you have a chicken on top of your head?"

"Oh hi Pucca and wow where are my manners this is won she's my pet chicken."

"Oh how cute and it's nice to meet you Ching."

"You too and by the way are ya' new because I never saw you around town before."

"Yes I'm new I just got here with my uncles, we came from Tokyo, but we moved again. We've been moving quite a lot during the years since when I was little."

"Oh wow you lived in Tokyo, oh how I wish to go there for once in my life and that's sad having to move a lot. Having to leave all your friends behind is pretty tough."

"Yeah I know sometimes I get lonely without anyone to talk to."

"Hey how about we become friends now that we meet each other."

"Sure and thanks for being my friend."

"No problem I always wanted a girl friend to talk to and go shopping together."

"Wait you don't have any friends?"

"Oh no I do it's just that they are boys and I only have two, their names are Abyo, and Garu."

"Garu, where have I heard that name?" Pucca mumbled under her breathe without being heard by Ching, but she was still able to hear her comment.

"You must have heard it from the townsfolk because Garu is an honorable ninja and a great ninja too."

"Wow how many ninjas are there?"

"Well four just counting Abyo, Garu, Tobe, and myself, but anybody else I'm not so sure."

"Okay, well I gotta go I want to go look around Sooga Village before it gets dark out."

"Alright see ya' later Pucca and by the way if you need anybody to take you to go look around town tomorrow, just come to my house, okay."

"Okay thanks Ching."

"No problem." They gave each other a hug and Pucca left skipping happily again. She turned back again and waved her goodbye and left. Pucca wasn't sure how to go back, so she just followed the path that leads to the bamboo forest only she didn't know where the path was taking her deep in the forest. She kept going and going until she got lost in the middle of the bamboo forest. She wasn't looking where she was going because it was really dark.

'_Hmm I wonder where I am. I should have brought a flashlight.' _

"Hello, hello, anybody here. Anyone. Can someone please help me I'm kinda lost!" She shouted, but got no response.

"Hmmm maybe if I keep walking I might find the way out of this forest." So she kept walking, but only to go farther into the forest.

"I'm getting scared, this forest is big, and I can't find the exit anywhere." Pucca sobbed softly and started trembling in fear. She calmed down a bit, but got scared when she heard ruffling sounds in the bushes.

"W-w-who's th-th-there." She stuttered. _'I know I shouldn't go to where the noise is coming from, but I have to know.' _She began to walk towards there, but found nothing until she saw someone at the top of a bamboo tree. She started to climb to the top of the tree. When she finally got there she saw a boy with pigtails, and red ribbons was hold his hair up. He was pale, had dark black wavy hair and he wore a ninja suit. It was all black, he had a black shirt and jacket, along with baggy black pants and the shoes were black too. But the weird thing was that he had red gloves, and to his side he had a katana.

'_The boy has his eyes closed, maybe he's meditating, and after all he has a katana with him so he must be another ninja_.' Pucca thought. So she decided to sneak up on him and scare him, since she loved to have fun a lot.

"HI THERE!" She yelled, scaring the boy and as he was startled, he fell off the tree and landed on the ground.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh wow I can't believe you actually fell out of the tree ha, ha." She burst out laughing again. The boy below just grunted to show how angry and embarrassed he is.

"Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't hold it in, but come on you call yourself a ninja and yet you get spooked by a girl ha too funny."

'_Grrr she's right, how did she do that without me sensing her at all. Maybe I need to train more.' _He thought while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

Pucca stopped laughing and slid down the tree to greet the mysterious boy.

"Sorry about that, anyway my name is Pucca and I just moved in from Tokyo, what's yours _ninja boy_, ha, ha." Pucca smirked when she said ninja boy. The boy raised his eyebrow and he looked kind of nervous.

"Ahh mines Garu, and welcome to Sooga Village, wait you knew I was a ninja?"

"Are you serious isn't so obvious since you're in a camouflage outfit only its black and you have a katana strapped to your belt."

"Oh right." He blushed really red.

"Before it gets dark can you tell me how to go back to the village, I kind of got lost, heh, heh."

"Yeah sure I'll help you."

"Oh thank you." Pucca ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"You're uhh umm welcome." He started to blush again.

"Hmmm?"

"What?" Garu asked.

"Have we meet before because you kind of look familiar to me."

"No I don't think so, I never seen you in town."

"Well duh I'm new in town."

"Oh well welcome to Sooga Village, I guess." Garu sighed and kept walking, leading Pucca out of the forest.

'_Why does he seem so familiar?' _Pucca questioned herself.

"Okay here we are, if you keep going straight you should see the village, well I gotta go bye Pucca."

"Thanks Garu bye, bye." She waved at Garu and left. It had gotten late since she got lost and meet Garu. Pucca skipped happily again and arrived home. I had so much fun today I just can't wait to tell my uncles about my day. She walked up the steps and opened the doors and to her astonishment the place looked great.

"Wow I like what you guys did to place it's exactly like a Chinese Noodle Shop."

"Pucca your home and thanks we worked really hard decorating, and did you see the sign and noodle display bowl outside, it was hard to make it." Responded uncle Ho.

"Congrats and what display?"

"It's right outside at the top of the roof."

"Really, I want to go see it now." Pucca ran outside with excitement in her voice. When she got out she stood far enough to look up at the roof. She saw a bunch of lanterns and a sign on the second roof and below it was a big bowl with noodles inside of it. The sign had light surrounding is and it said Noodle Shop.

"Wow uncles this is fantastic I can't wait till you open it tomorrow."

"Yeah neither can we wait, but before that we wanted to tell you once again be our delivery girl again okay."

"Yay I get to ride my scooter again."

"Yup and tomorrow it's important for you to know all of the village so you can deliver the noodle so for now tomorrow go and look around and get to know some people okay."

"Aww okay."

"It's getting really late better go upstairs and go to bed, it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight uncles" Pucca gave each of them a hug and kiss and went upstairs to her room and she fell asleep after changing and brushing her teeth.

**Now for the sneak peak of the next chapter.**

_What's happening? My hands and forehead is hurting really bad and what is the dreams' meaning? It felt as if it actually happened. _

_***Gasp* "S-some-o-ne p-please h-help me!" I felt weak and helpless right now that made me cry even more.**_

_**"Marks? What marks?"**_

"_**Who are you? Where are you taking me? Let go of me!"**_

_**"He can't hear you."**_

Hope the re-edited chapter was better than the other one. Thanks and review

**(*Bonus)**

Ever wondered how the Vagabond Ninja Clan was made? Well after Jing-Jing left the village she stumbled upon a circus. She didn't care about the circus and kept walking till a short boy with spiky orange hair, pale white skin, white make up and red blush on his cheeks and black eyeliner for his eyes went up to Chief. He wore a black shirt with a black vest and red wrist bands with gray shoes and black shorts. He seemed to be working in the circus.

"Hey there how about coming to our circus it will be a lot of fun," exclaimed the mysterious boy.

"Uh no thanks and leave me alone." Chief frowned and kept on walking, but the boy grabbed her wrist.

"HEY, what's your problem, I said no!" She yelled at the clown and slapped his hand hard enough to cause the boy to let her go. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy.

"WELL, are ya' gonna answer me or stay quiet!" The boy/clown flinched as she yelled at him, but he got down on his knees and begged her to take him with her. She raised her eyebrow curiously and frowned more.

"Get up already, sheesh. You can come with me, but why?"

"Cuz they don't want me in the circus anymore, cuz I can't laugh. What kind of clown can't laugh ya know." He mumbled.

"Hmm, all right come on let's go, but first I gotta find one of my idiot friends. He's a "magician", so he can probably help us steal some money, cuz I'm a crook/robber." The boy looked shocked then shook his head and showed a lousy and crooked smile.

"Fine by me. And name's Binggure; but call me Clown." After that they both left the circus to find Chief's friend and head off to a village to cause some havoc.

_**Bonuses are really short and are just side stories to the plot character's lives. Thanks and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams Aren't Real

Sorry I wasn't able to update because I was behind in my work and I had to catch up. Also I was studying for my finals, but now that school is over I can update sooner than later I hope. So please enjoy also there is violence in this chapter.

**_Disclaimer: _**_All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_**Chapter 3: Dreams Aren't Real, right?**_

Pucca's Dream

Throughout the vast darkness I dreamt of something no 11 year old should dream about. But somehow this was no ordinary dream. This dream was strange and magnificent, but it was trying to tell me something or heave my warning of something extremely important. As I was in a deep sleep mode I dreamt that I was in a special place, far more magnificent than Sooga Village. I felt like an outcast surrounded by so many people I don't even know.

I wandered around trying to find some sort of clue to this location I am in. Just as began to surrender I looked up and I saw something that caught my eye. It was a garden bed of wild beautiful flowers that were extravagant and elegant. I gazed at the flowers' beauty and so I felt a warm tingling feeling inside of me making me forget my confusions. I smiled a warmth and cheerful smile as I stared at flowers in the sunlight and I saw many other villagers passing by and stopping to see the garden.

They also smiled just like I did and I knew that by looking at this garden all your troubles are forgotten from your mind. I started to glance around at my surroundings and I saw that many of the villagers were dressed differently here than in Sooga. These villagers wore robes of bright silk with the exact color of the flowers and each of their robes bares the moon mark along with one star. Others wore armor for knights and camouflage outfits they too bore the moon mark. I began to walk once again, but this time the villagers noticed me and they stared at me as if I were a criminal or demon.

There glares looked threatening and courageous with fire burning in their eyes. And so I ignored them as I was walking, but their glares were too much for me so I ran until I hit something in my path. I bumped my head on a gate and I fell back hard on my bottom.

"Oww that really hurt." The gates that I bumped into a while ago were coded in a red and black emerald color with a few gems and rubies. The rest of the fence were marble walls and next to the gate was a gold plated sign with the household's name on it. I read what it said and it said _**'De Luna'**_household, but when I read the name it sounded very familiar to me. I ignored this feeling and I climbed the slippery walls with some sort of skill, which I didn't know I even had.

I landed safely on the ground and I began to walk forward. As I was walking I saw the most magnificent and enchanted palace I have ever seen in my whole entire life. The palace sparkled in the sunlight like the ponds and rivers when sunlight hits the water. The place was made from pure marble and had lining of gold all around the palace. The doors of the front entrance of the mansion were made from a black cherry tree and were covered in floral designs.

I was about to enter, but I got a sudden instinct telling me to stop and turn around. As I did, to my horror, the once beautiful and magnificent village is covered in flames. The fire was growing rapidly with every minute that passes by. The flames weren't normal flames, they were alive; dancing in the moonlight sky and as it passes it gets rid of everything in its path. I can hear echoes' coming from each corner around the village of screams and yells from many villagers and the crying from small innocent children.

I felt tears running down my rosy cheeks as I gazed deeply into the flames of fire. Seeing this was very devastating and horrible, but this was only the beginning of the disaster. I looked back at the palace only to see its wondrous beauty surrounded by flames of fire, but the fire wasn't causing any damage whatsoever. It was as if someone or something was protecting it from harms way.

"No the palace, the village. Oh what should I do?" I started to cry hysterically until the howls and cries of evil beasts rang in my ears. I stopped my sobbing and ran out of the gates walls and there stood the ugliest and most fearful beasts I have ever seen before. They were known as Omi demons and they were ordered by someone to capture the people in the village. These creatures were huge; they stood at more than 10 ft tall and they seem to be made from a rock substance. Humans have veins inside their bodies, but these creatures have their veins outside their bodies, and this sight was very gruesome.

All of them glowed purple and their veins were purple as well, yet when they attack purple blob came out of their veins covering some of the people who weren't able to escape on time. On top of their heads they bore the mark of flames signifying chaos and destruction. Their marks would glow every time they captured a villager. I thought they were suppose to capture the people not harm them, yet I saw blood dripping down from walls and their bodies and I could hear their screams and yells for help coming from their once blood and bodies. I also saw peoples' body parts and bodies that were ripped to shreds.

This was a very disgusting and gruesome sight and I almost wanted to throw up, luckily I hold it in. I started yet again to sob and some of the heard me cry and started to walk towards my location. When I saw what they were doing I started to panic and I threw a tantrum trying to scare them away, but I failed miserably.

*Sobs* "Oh god there coming and there getting closer. I'm scared. *Sobs hard* Can someone hear me please help me."

"AH, NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU LITTLE GIRL AND NOW YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO US. HA HA HA HA." One of them responds in a booming voice.

*Gasp* "S-some-o-ne p-please h-help me." I felt weak and helpless in this situation and that made me cry even more.

"What can I do? I'm very small and fragile. I can't protect myself all by myself. This seems too real to be true, right?" I whispered to myself, knowing that if I said this aloud it will give more pleasure to these Omi demons. They were getting closer and closer making my heart thump faster than normal. They were closing in on me making it impossible for me to escape. It was getting harder for me to breathe normally, but right at that moment I remembered something. I remembered that I was very small and I was inside the palace along with some other people.

I smiled so cheerfully at these strangers but I couldn't see their faces. Two of the strangers gave me two very important necklaces to me and they each put it around my neck. I saw the girl that looked like me started to cry and suddenly everything disappeared and I came back to reality only to see the Omi standing around me in a circle. My heart skipped many beats when I glanced at them. My chest ached and I started to whimper and shout cries of help. Then at that moment I thought of two words and I opened my mouth to shout out what I had to say.

"MAMA, PAPA, HELP ME.!" After I finished I felt a warm and secure feeling coming from my neck and I saw two beautiful necklaces glowing brightly in the moonlight night, the same ones that the little girl got from the strangers. I took both of them out and I hold them tightly to my chest and I concentrated on the warmth feeling coming from them. The Omi were shocked and scared as they saw me glowing. I felt something inside me change and I saw that I was glowing. My clothes all turned white and I wore a long white dress with jia-jang gloves and had white, pure ribbons tied in a bow in my raven black hair.

On my forehead I bore a mark of the crescent moon and on the back of my hands I had the symbols of Yin Yang. My finger nails were covered in black nail polish and my eyes turned black with hints of green in them. I felt incredibly strong and powerful and I was safe when I transformed into Yin. The Omi that once had fire burning in their eyes, now have ice and fear in them. I smirked at their fear and I attacked them using Yin Solar Flare and I got struck with déjàvu, as if I saw this attack before. Fire and wind from my attack combined to make a firework of destruction and when it touched an Omi demon, it got obliterated.

Soon all of them were gone except for some who escaped my attack. I smiled at what I accomplished, but I felt very weak and I fell back. Someone caught me on time at that moment and the last thing I saw was a small boy with pigtails and a katana by his side, after that I drifted into unconsciousness.

End of Dream

*Gasp* *Pant, pant, pant* "Oh it was a dream, but it felt so real almost as if- OWW." "Ahh something's burning my hands and my forehead." I reached my hand to touch my forehead, but it hurt so much. i also touched the back of my hands the pain was building up so much and I couldn't hold the pain inside of me anymore.

Meanwhile:

"Good morning brothers." Said Uncle Ho.

"Mornin' Ho, had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah. What about you Dumpling?"

"Good, so at what time should we open the restaurant?"

"Hmm, let me think how about 9 a.m."

"Yeah, sure that's a good time to open, since our little Pucca doesn't wake up really early."

"Ha ha that's true. So shall we prepare noodles for our wonderful niece?"

"Alright, and some noodles for us too."

"You two go on ahead of me into the kitchen, I'm gonna check on Pucca, to see if she's awake." Uncle Dumpling said while walking towards the stairs.

"Okay."

"AAAAHHHH, make it stop, AAAHHH!" Pucca screams from upstairs.

*Gasp* "PUCCA!" They all yelled at the same time. All of them raced upstairs into Pucca's room.

"Pucca are you okay?"

"Uncles make this pain go away, please."

"Wha-, pain what pain."

"My hands are burning and so is my forehead."

"Come here Pucca let me have a look at your burns." Pucca crawls into her Uncle Dumpling's lap and shows her hand only to see all of her uncles gasping at the sight and their eyes widening every second that passes.

"What, is it bad?" Pucca panicked.

"No it's not that, it's the marks that surprised us."

"Marks? What marks?" questioned Pucca.

"Look on your forehead you have a mark of a crescent moon and on the back of your hands you have the symbol of Yin Yang. Look for yourself." Uncle Linguini handed Pucca a small mirror and she took it and screamed yet again.

"Pucca what's wrong?"

"Why do I have this? I thought it was dream, but I guess it was real." Pucca started to sob again, but this time she had someone to comfort her and soothe her from her crying.

"There, there Pucca it's alright were all here for you. Now calm down and tell us more about your dream last night. Pucca swallowed the hard lump in her throat and so she started to talk. I told them everything that happened in my dream and I gave them detail on everything because that's what I saw. As I was telling them my dream there gazes turned from calm and peaceful to shocked and frightful. I almost wanted to laugh when their eyes widened at the part of the Omi demons, but something about their stares showed suspicion and they looked worried as if they were trying to keep something a secret but later failed. I ignored their stares and I kept telling them my story and I stopped when I got to the part when I saw a small boy with pigtails that were tied up with red ribbons.

"Umm well I really don't have anything to tell you about your dream, but maybe someone can tell you the meaning of it and why you got these marks from your dream." Uncle Ho said before anyone could respond to Pucca's dream story.

"Really thanks uncles for helping me and hey the pain is gone, but the marks are still there."

"Your welcome and thank goodness your alright. You had us worried about you."

"Gomen."

"Don't apologize Pucca, it wasn't your fault. Now get out of bed and get ready because today is the first day of our grand opening."

"Okay. Wait how about making the grand opening at night instead of in the daytime. It's a grand opening right, so let's prepare for an awesome party. Woo." I started to dance around my room while my uncles were thinking about my suggestion.

"Hey that's not a bad idea. Good job Pucca."

"V." I show two fingers to look like a 'v' at my uncles and I smiled really wide and bright.

"Okay then it's settled, we are going to prepare for the grand opening while you go and search for answers, ne." Uncle Linguini responded.

"Okay, bye." I finished getting ready and I decided to leave my hair down because something told me that I like having my hair down. I waltzed down the stairs and I began to skip out the door and into the streets of Sooga. *Thump* *Thump* Thump* my heart started to beat fast like in my dream and not only that, my marks started to sting really bad and next the marks started to glow. _'I need someone to help me.' _I started to feel helpless and weak until I saw Ching walking along with Abyo. I felt tears in my eyes again and now I felt scared. I kept telling myself that it was a dream, but it felt so realistic and everything that happened in the dream came true, well at least only the marks were real.

I reached out my hand to Ching's location and then I felt wobbly and very dizzy and I fell to the ground, but someone caught me on time and the last thing I saw was Ching and Abyo running up to me. I opened my eyes only to see that I wasn't in my house, but someone else's home. My eyes felt heavy and everything was blurry until sunlight hit my eyes. I saw Ching with a worried expression on her face and Abyo trying to soothe Ching. As I was unconscious I saw the same boy again, but he looked just like Garu, then I accidently whispered his name without realizing what I had done.

"Garu." Everyone turned to face me and was happy that I was okay. I felt my cheeks getting warm and red and so I turned my head away of everyone's direction. Ching didn't say anything; instead she ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. *Sniffs* "Pucca your okay, I'm so glad your awake. Oh I was so worried about you. I thought something bad happened to you.

"Huh, Ching is that you?"

"Yeah its' me and are you okay what happened?"

"Umm, no I don't know what happened. First I was happy then my marks started to burn and then I fainted. Oh and who caught me when I fainted?"

"That was Garu over there." She pointed at Garu and he started to blush and when I gave him my greatest smile he blushed red again like a tomato. I chuckled when he did that. I stood up and I walked towards Garu and I gave him a kiss on his cheek making him blush again.

"Thank you Garu." He smiled a shy smile and I felt my heart skip a beat and I started to blush. I think I fell with this ninja, giggle.

"Oh umm can one of you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure Pucca whatever you need."

"What does this mark mean that's on my hands and on my forehead."

"Hmm let me see Pucca." She cupped my chin and tilted my head up and she moved my bangs away from my face and her eyes were wide just like my uncles' earlier in the morning. Next I showed her my hands and again she was shocked as if she saw a ghost. Abyo and Garu both saw my markings and had the same expression.

"Hey Pucca are you a ninja like the three of us."

"Uh, no I'm not a ninja."

"Oh well … sorry I can't help you." Someone cleared their throat. "I mean we can't help you because we don't know either."

"Oh that's okay thanks for everything. I'll see ya later, bye." Pucca waved goodbye and left, but Ching, Abyo, and Garu all felt guilty for lying to their sweet innocent friend. *Twitch* hey did you guys felt that? It was as if someone was spying on us a while ago." When Ching finished saying that, the person who was watching them disappeared when he saw Pucca walking away from Ching's house.

_'Hmm could this be the brat who Garu was supposed to protect? Naw it can't be that girl doesn't know martial arts.' _The stranger thought in his mind. Pucca was still deep in thought as she was looking at her marks and an idea struck her mind. She took out both her necklaces and compared them to her marks.

*Gasp* the marks on my hands are the same symbols on my necklaces!" Pucca once again started to panic, but she remembered when she was little someone taught her that when you start to panic; relax and stay calm and concentrate in any situation your in.

"Breath in, breath out. Think happy and relaxing thoughts." I got my confidence back and I kept walking towards the bamboo forest. Suddenly I got a slight chill go up and down my spine. There was someone following Pucca, but she didn't know someone was following her. The stranger had on a navy blue camouflage outfit with a hood covering his mouth. He had a sweater wrapped around his waist and had two swords hanging down from his waist. His skin is dark peach color and on his face he had an X mark. His hair was up in one ponytail with a purple rubber band and last on his forehead had a plated sign with three X marks.

The strange boy got a good view to spy on Pucca, but was speechless when he saw how sweet, innocent, and beautiful she was. He stopped fantasying about Pucca and shook his head from his thoughts and kept jumping from tree to tree. Once again Pucca got lost in the forest and started to get scared, but she remembered what the stranger in her memories taught her when she was little.

*Rustle* *Rustle*. "Hello who goes there?" No answer.

"Hey I'm talking to you. Who are you and what do you want from me?" Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and scared the daylights out of Pucca, but she remained calm.

"Well hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tobe, what's yours lovely?"

"Oh umm hi Tobe my name is Pucca." Pucca was trembling but she didn't show that when she talked. "Umm can I help you with something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. You are going to help me get revenge on Garu."

"Wait what I'm not going to help you do anything to my friend Garu."

"Oh so now he's your little friend, well let's see if he likes you shall we."

"What are you-?" Pucca was cut off at mid sentence because Tobe lounged her on his back.

"AAHH let me go. Help me Garu!"

"He can't hear you." Tobe takes out a handkerchief dipped in chloroform and used it to cover Pucca's mouth.

"Let me go…" Pucca faints and falls in Tobe's arms. He smirked when his evil plan worked and takes Pucca away into his lair.

To be continued…

Sorry I had to think hard to come up with an exciting chapter. It's shorter than the other chapters thanks and review please.

**Sneak Peak…**

_**"Huh where is this place. Ow my head hurts." I stood up to look around but I couldn't move at all. I felt helpless again and I saw someone laughing at me for tempting to stand up.**_

"_**Do you see this mark he did this to me!"**_

_**"Since the two of you want to become the greatest ninjas who ever lived you must get rid of the competition."**_

_**"You monster how could you hurt an innocent girl when she hasn't done anything."**_

_**"I- I wasn't trying to hurt you. Please forgive me."**_

There you have it. Next chapter find out why Tobe hates Garu so much. No bonus in this chapter.

_**Quote: **"There's no such thing as writer's block only laziness"_


	4. Chapter 4: Fear and Rage is all I Know

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_Hope you enjoy the re-edited chapter. Thanks and review._

**Chapter 4: Fear and Rage is all I Know**

**Meanwhile …**

**Ching's Point of View**

After Pucca left with a disappointed expression on her face I felt guilty for lying to my new best friend who is so innocent and pure. I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth about the marks on her hands. Something inside of me feared the outcome of my intentions of telling her that she was chosen to become Yin and if people figure out the identity of the Yin carrier her life will be in danger. That is why I lied to her, but there was some truth in my lie regarding the mark on her forehead. It was shaped as a crescent moon only that mark signifies something very important only we didn't know what it means. Although when I looked at Garu I gazed into his eyes and in them showed fear, hurt and worried about the crescent moon embroilment on Pucca's forehead.

I was very confused because Garu never shows any kind of emotion. Abyo also noticed the same thing I had except neither of us wanted to push the subject any longer so I decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey guys who do you think was spying on us a while ago?" I broke the silence.

"I don't know maybe it was some alleyway cat or maybe … it was Tobe, trying to sneak attack Garu." Abyo responded.

"That's ridiculous why would he be here in the first place and why did he leave in a hurry right after Pucca exited the door – omg Pucca might be in danger." I shouted.

"Whoa calm down panicking doesn't solve our problems. Split up and look for Pucca right away before something bad happens to her." said Garu.

"Right and your so sweet to Pucca, Garu."

*blushes* "Shut up and start looking." We all started to go on opposite directions around Sooga to find Pucca. Garu went to the bamboo forest in hopes to find her if she got lost, Abyo went west and I went east.

"PUCCA, WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled out in the air.

"Ugh what's with all the noise? I'm trying to shop in peace here." Oh no I recognize that snobby, annoying voice and I won't like meeting her.

"Oh hey Ching, (says with sarcasm), it's you. How are ya sweetie?" I swear one of these days I'm gonna snap and punch this so called 'drama queen'.

"Shut it Ring Ring I don't have time to talk to you." I hissed with slight venom in my voice.

"What's the hurry I bet we can chat for a bit?"

"NO, so leave me alone."I snapped at her. I left her dumbfounded on the sidewalk while I ran to look for Pucca.

**Garu's Point of View**

I should have never let her leave all by herself then none of this would have happened. Who would do such a thing to kidnap sweet little Pucca. Wait did I just thought that? I must be tired. She seemed very nice, cheerful, friendly and stunning. She looked beautiful with her hair flowing down her back like a waterfall of black silk. Her cheeks flushed in a rosy red color and her eyes were an ocean blue color filled with life. But what took my breath away was her charming smile. I felt warm and happy inside which made me blush when I kept staring at her.

She's the first person I have ever met that made me want to smile. Although she kind of reminds of a princess I saved when I was 6 years old. Poor thing she lost everyone whom she cared about because I wasn't able to stop it on time. Why did my father go through all of that just to gain nothing in return? I don't want to remember about that day and I should really look for Pucca instead of daydreaming. I kept running into the bamboo forest at a fast pace until I found a rag filled with chloroform.

"She was kidnapped. And I have a bad feeling of who did this." I mumbled to myself.

**Pucca's and Tobe's P. of V.**

"Huh where is this place. Ow my head hurts." I stood up to look around but I couldn't move at all. I felt helpless again and I saw someone laughing at me for tempting to stand up.

"Did you forget what happened?" said a creepy voice in the shadows. I quickly tried to remember and I now know what happened. I got kidnapped by Tobe. Ugh that jerk just took me and like if I was his prey.

"What do you want Tobe?"

"Ah you remembered. I need you because I will finally get my revenge against Garu, and no one can stop me. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Tobe starts to laugh evilly, while Pucca just grunts and gets mad.

"I don't know what you want from me, but leave my friends alone, Tobe." I yelled. Tobe comes up to me a slaps me on the face and grabs my chin so I could look up at him.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do as if I was the prisoner." He shouted at her. She cringed a little and had a sad expression on her face.

"(Sobs), tell me why do you want to hurt Garu? What did he do to you?" I responded, but I was trembling from fear.

"Do you see this mark! He did this to me!" He snarled at her with venom in his voice.

"Garu would never do something like that!" She squeaked and trembled as she was crying.

"Garu isn't innocent like what everyone thinks he is. That bastard doesn't deserve anything. If it weren't for him then I wouldn't have this stupid mark!" He shouted and started throwing things across the room, frightening Pucca more.

"W-w-what h-happened?" She asked timidly and cautious in case he got angered more.

"You wanna know what happened, I'll tell ya'. It happened 6 years ago when Garu and I would train with his dad on martial arts of any kind."

***Flashback***

"We were in the training hall practicing kenjutsu using our swords until his dad came. We both meet when we were 4 years old and ever since then we've been the greatest of friends ever until that night in Full Moon village when Garu's dad killed his mother and gave shame to their family name."

"Garu everything will be alright, maybe it was an accident or something." I told him.

"No I was there when it happen Tobe, so don't try to tell me that it was an accident. He killed her and didn't even felt guilty of murdering her."

"Look you have to calm down for your brother, Gura, who doesn't even know about the news."

"He soon will and it's all thanks to that man. I hate him." He shouted in anger and frustration.

"Garu please you have to …" I cut off as by the door when Duke, Garu's father, came in.

"Alright sorry for being late I had some business to take care of." Garu grunted after he stopped talking.

"Now I have a proposition for the two of you." Garu was silent so I spoke up.

"What is it sensei."

"Since the two of you want to become the greatest ninjas who ever lived you must get rid of the competition."

"And who might that be?" I asked.

He smirked and said "They are the holders of Yin and Yang." Garu and I gasped when he mentioned Yin and Yang.

"Duke, that's impossible. We can't defeat the greatest and most skillful ninjas." Garu said out loud.

"I know so that's why you must get the princess of Full Moon village since it's their daughter and heir of Yin and future Queen of the village."

"I'm sure that Emily and Frederick will give their Yin Yang necklaces to their daughter, so capture her and don't let her escape understand."

"Yes sensei." We both saw him leave and that's when Garu broke down.

"That killer how dare he give me orders to commit a crime."

"Garu he's stronger than you, so therefore can hurt you if you go against his orders."

"WHAT, Tobe are you insane? Why would you follow his orders after what he has done?"

"I know Garu, but I must stay true and follow my sensei no matter what. If you don't want to help me, then get out of my way." I started walking towards the door but Garu raced up to the door and blocked my way.

"Get out of the way, Garu!"

"NO! I'm not letting you hurt other people just so you can become the greatest ninja alive."

"Well I don't care anymore as long as I'm the best nothing else matters."

"(Gasp) Tobe what happened to you? You've never acted like this."

"Well I changed Garu and if you'll excuse me I have a princess to capture." Garu stayed still in front of me and didn't move so I got furious and I challenged him.

"Garu I challenge you to spar with me. Winner saves or hurts the princess while the other dies in shame."

"Well that won't happen." Garu said while grinding his teeth together.

"Let the dual begin!"

I stood standing while I closed my left hand into a fist and I used my right hand to hold my fist. Garu had his right leg in front of him and his left behind him. His right hand was closed into fist and his arm was in front of him just like his right leg. His left arm was the same way as his right only he had his left arm straight at his back and he had his left leg behind him. I made the first move so I charged at him at incredible speed only to miss. Garu jumped in the air before I hit him and he then did a front flip in the air, took out his katana and jumped back down hard in the ground to stab me, but luckily I jumped back on time before the impact. As I jumped back I took out my swords and landed on the ground only to see Garu's annoyed look on his face. I had the same stance as Garu in the beginning only I had the swords in my hands and I once again charged at him swinging both my swords at Garu's face, but he dodges my attacks. He then sees an opening and takes out his katana from the ground and attempts to stab me in the chest many times, but I stopped his attacks with my swords.

He turns at a 360° degree angle then swings his katana to slash my flesh, but I jumped up in the air on time. I hid myself in the shadows while Garu was looking around to find me and he had his back to me, so I jumped down ready to end this duel, but he sensed me behind him and then turns really fast and blocked my attacked. We both clashed our swords for countless of times until Garu ran and slid hitting my legs making me fly up and came down hard on the ground. Garu smirks behind me, so I got furious and I got up and charged at him again but I didn't see his stance with his katana in front of him; which he had both his hands on it. As I reacted it was too late for me to block his attack. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me and slashed the flesh on my face into an X mark. I fell to the ground in pain trying to stop the blood from flowing out of the womb.

"Ugh, Garu what have you done to Me." I yelled in disgust of what happened a few seconds ago.

Garu bows his head in shame and turns to me. I look into his eyes seeing regret and worry deep in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry Tobe, but I had to stop you from committing one of the most shameful acts in history and I'm not letting you bring shame your family too."

"Garu I don't even know who's my family because I was abandon, so I don't care if it brings shame and dishonor to my family."

"Fine do what you want, but with that injury you won't be going anywhere."

"Watch me." Garu just turns and looks at me as if he was disappointed in me. Then he leaves the temples doors running at an incredible speed that when he passes you all you see is a blur of black. Garu left me there; trying to take care of my womb, so I can continue my master's plan, but nothing work, so I gave up and went to see a nurse or the doctor in the temple that could help. I walked out the training halls doors and kept walking in the hall calling for help until a nurse saw me and rushed to help me.

"Oh my goodness, gracious are you okay son? Hold on I'll get you to a doctor right away, okay."

"Whatever." After that I blacked out and lost consciousness completely. I woke up to screams and cries of the villagers and I felt curious to know what's happening. I opened my eyes slowly only to see demons, so frightening that I widened my eyes in shock.

"Wh-o a-re y-ou." I asked the strange demon. The creature turned around to face me and I was too frightened to keep my eyes opened after all I am 6 years old.

"MORTAL, HOW DARE YOU GIVE ORDERS TO ME AS AN OMI DEMON. NOW YOU MUST PAY!" The Omi demon was about to grab me by my throat, but stopped when he saw my X mark. After that he bowed down to me and looks up and said:

"I APPOLOGIZE MASTER FOR TREATING YOU IN SUCH MANNER PLEASE FORGIVE ME MASTER." I dumbstruck after he said he wanted to apologize for his behavior towards me. First he wanted to bite my head off and then he starts acting polite.

"Wait what? Master I'm not your master; I'm just a student in training to become the greatest ninja alive."

"WELL YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU BARE THE X MARK AND WE ALL KNOW THAT THE PERSON WITH THE X MARK IS OUR MASTER." He announced.

"Well fine I'm your master now tell me where's Garu and Master Duke Devlin." I demanded.

"YOUR MASTER JUST KILLED THE CARRIERS OF YIN AND YANG. NOW IT'S ONLY THE SMALL PRINCESS OF FULL MOON VILLAGE WHO'S LEFT."

"Excellent now I can continue the plan."

"BUT WAIT MASRTER IT'S NOT ONLY THE PRINCESS WHO'S LEFT, BUT HER UNCLES ASS WELL. NOW YOU'RE MASTER IS AFTER THE PRINCESS, BUT WAS SOON STOPPED BY A BOY IN BLACK WITH PIGTAILS BEING HELD IN RED RIBBONS, AND IS TRYING TO HOLD OFF YOUR MASTER FROM HURTING THE SMALL GIRL.

"WHAT! He actually made it there, ugh." I grunted in anger and started to demand more answers.

"What else is happening?"

"THE SMALL BOY IN PIGTAILS KNOCKED OUT THE PRINCESS COLD BECAUSE SHE WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK YOUR MASTER. NEXT SHE WAKES UP AND HER UNCLES TELL HER TO RUN AND THEY DO. DUKE YOUR MASTER GETS STOPPED ONCE AGAIN BY THE SMALL BOY AND HE WASN'T ABLE TO CAPTURE THE PRINCESS. AFTER THAT THE GIRL CANNOT BE FOUND IN THE VILLAGE ANYMORE."

"NO it can't be. He failed to get the power of Yin and Yang?"

"YES."

"I have to go take me where master and Garu are."

"YES MASTER." The Omi demon picked me up and placed me on his back and he ran, so fast everything around us was a blur. As we were getting closer I saw Garu on the ground laying there unconscious and his dad wasn't around anymore.

"GARU!" I ran up to him and shook him until he finally woke up.

"Tobe what are yo-u d-doing h-here." He stammered.

"I came because I was looking for your dad and I saw you here lying on the ground."

"Well I don't need your help, so leave me alone."

"Garu I'm sorry I should of –." He cut me off.

"Should of what followed my orders instead of my dad's. Tobe look around you the village was attacked by Omi demons all because my dad made a deal with them!"

"I didn't know this going to happen."

"Well it did and now I can't do anything to help these villagers anymore!" He yelled as he began to shed tears.

"(Sniff) Garu I'm sorry about all of this I -"

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"What you're going to leave Gura by himself?"

"NO I'm just gonna give him to a foster family while I regain our families name and honor again and once I do that I can get Gura back."

"Garu. Wait where are you going? Have you forgotten of what you did to me? Well I haven't, so mark my words Garu I will get revenge you'll see!" I shouted at him as he was walking away from me. After that I never saw him again until we both came to Sooga Village.

***End of Flashback***

"So you see little girl why I must get revenge on Garu." I said.

"You monster how could you hurt an innocent girl when she hasn't done anything." I shouted at Tobe. Suddenly I felt woozy and nauseous after he told me about the princess. I shook my head trying to shoo away my dizziness, but it didn't work. It was getting harder for me to breathe in and out I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my hands.

"Tch, it hurts." I whispered to myself. My hands started to hurt again and my forehead was burning like as if I put my head in a coal of fire.

"Make the pain go away." I whispered.

"Hey are you even listening to me." He shouted at me.

"Tobe, p-please m-make g-go a-away." I stumbled.

"What's wrong?" I said and looked in her eyes only to see pain and misery. Maybe kidnapping her wasn't a good idea.

"I-I can't hold it in much longer, AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. After that I blacked out and fell to the ground last thing I saw was a shocked Tobe and something glowing around my neck. As I was unconsciousness I still felt strong and powerful, but the power of Yin in the necklace was leaving and entering my body. After that all of the Yin power was fully inside of me forever.

**Tobe's Point of View**

I was amazed and dazzled at what I was seeing right before my eyes. The Pucca girl was glowing and had strange marks on her hands and forehead, but the light blocked my view. Pucca's chains were unlocked and she glowed violently and transformed into my worst nightmare. I had no idea she was Yin, but it was too late to run because the light disappeared completely. She was a different person. She had white clothes and wore a long white dress with jia-jang gloves and had white, pure ribbons tied in a bow in her raven black hair.

On her forehead she bore the mark of the crescent moon and on the back of her hands had the symbol of Yin Yang. Her finger nails were covered in black nail polish and her eyes turned black with hints of green in them. She looked like a goddess at first, but I felt afraid of her. How ironic? I couldn't move at all. I felt frozen in place even if I needed to leave right away. She finally spoke, but it wasn't the sweet voice I heard before it was someone else's voice.

"Mortal, why did you try to harm me and my friends?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME MORTAL!"

"I- I wasn't trying to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Bow down Tobe and stay down until I leave."

"…"

She just stared at me with a blank face and began walking away until she was out of sight. I'm not letting her escape even if she's the Yin carrier.

***To Be Continued***

***Sneak Peak***

_**She just stared at me with a blank face and began walking away until she was out of sight. I'm not letting her escape even if she's the Yin carrier.**_

**'**_**Where? Where am I? It's so dark in here.'**_

_**'What am I thinking I can't get distracted, but why can't I shake this feeling like I seen her before. Could she be the little princess I saved in the past and the girl I slowly fell in love with?'**_

_**YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS. YOU bastard!**_

_**"I'm not trust me just look inside of me and you'll seek the truth."**_

_**"I'm Pucca."**_

***End of Sneak Peak***

_***Bonus***_

"_Where is she?" _

"_Who? Our daughter well she is with a friend. A nice little boy." She smiled and stared at her husband. _

"_WHAT!" Who is this boy? It better no be '__**his' **__son!" He snarled and grinded his teeth together while tightening his fists by his sides till his knuckles turned pale._

"_Yes, but he's really nice and-," she was cut off by his husbands shouts._

"_NO! I don't want her near him! I'll make sure she won't remember him." _

"_*gasp* you can't do that honey, she's our baby girl. You can't erase her memory."_

"_Either way we have to so she wont remember anything if some day we die." He stared intensely into his wife's eyes, but calmed down as he saw her hear broken expression._

"_Honey I know it's hard, but we have to, so she will be safe." He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her passionately upon her lips. They continued kissing till they broke free for air._

"_I'm not helping you commit the deed." Tears slowly run down her cheeks and break free from his husband's hug._

"_Fine, I'll do it myself." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left the room leaving his beloved all alone._

"_I hope you know what you're doing" She sobs quietly and lies on her bed. _

Remember to review please. This is just a re-edited chapter and there's an important bonus to the plot. Also if anyone can guess who names of the couple and daughter they were talking about then any of your OC characters will be in the story. If any of you have any ideas regarding my story feel free to tell me. Thanks and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Awaken My Child

_**Chapter 5: Awaken; My Child**_

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_Hope you enjoy the re-edited chapter. Thanks and review._

***Continuation***

"Mortal, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT ME AND MY FRIENDS!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME MORTAL!"

"I- I wasn't trying to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Bow down Tobe and stay down until I leave."

"…"

She just stared at me with a blank face and began walking away until she was out of sight. I'm not letting her escape even if she's the Yin carrier.

**Pucca's Point of View**

'_Where? Where am I? It's so dark in here.'_ I looked around and all I saw was darkness all around me. I couldn't move my arms or legs I just laid here in a blanket of darkness. For some reason I felt safe and warm like something was protecting me, but it's dark. I felt my body heat up especially in my chest where my Yin necklace was around my body. I saw the Yin aura go inside of me and I felt much stronger then closed my eyes and slept as I heard a sweet sounding voice that sounded familiar.

"_Hush my baby don't say a word mama is gonna buy you a mocking bird…" _Her voice sounded so angelic and sweet then I felt like I know/knew this person.

"_Pucca sweetie don't worry I'll always be with you just relax and rest. You need some rest."_ Last thing she said before she was slowly disappearing.

"Wait don't go!" I whispered at the voice. My throat felt dry and raspy I could barely speak. I reached out to the voice with my hand and I started to cry while trying to reach out, but then I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep.

**Garu's Point Of View**

Damn Tobe why would he do something like this. I know he wants "revenge", but not like this. Not like _**Him**_**. **I shook those thoughts away from my mind and kept running in the bamboo forest passing by trees making it harder and harder to doge each and every one of them. I kept thinking what went wrong in my life. Was it because my father killed my mother or was it because I saved that little princess from the fire and destruction from the almost disappeared village? I don't know, but someday I will keep my promise to that same girl I protected from my past and stay by her side. For now I have to find Tobe then I'll be able to save Pucca.

**Meanwhile at the Goh-Rong: Third Person P.O.V/Anyone's P.O.V**

***Beep Beep. ALERT ALERT* **

**-Mechanical/computer voice- *Warning Warning Yin is unstable without Yang***

"What's happening? Where's Pucca?" said a panicked chef known as Dumpling.

"I don't know check the bracelet!" replied uncle Linguine. Uncle Dumpling quickly searches for the bracelet but is nowhere in sight.

"Where is it? Where is it I can't find it anywhere?" Linguine said. I'm starting to panic, Pucca is our niece and she's gone, but not only that her Yin abilities are out of control.

"Brother Dumpling please calm down I'm sure it's just a malfunction. It's been years since that bracelet worked how do you know it works now?" '_I have to calm him down' _

"How am I suppose to calm down; when our little niece is out there all alone. And that bracelet does work brother Linguine. It just never rang since generations and generations our family has always had Yang along with Yin. Now it's only Yin and it's out of control!" Uncle Dumpling yelled at him with tears of anger in my eyes.

"Look just hear me out! I'm sure it's nothing serious, maybe Pucca is…-"He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Pucca is out there hurt maybe worse, but I'm not going to stand here on the sidelines and watch her get hurt."

"Okay let's go find Pucca. Anyways where's Ho at?" There was a loud ruckus in the kitchen and lots of pots and pans fell almost hitting Ho.

"Gahh that was so freaking close!" said Ho. "My heart is racing fast."

"Hey Ho you okay we heard pots and pans fall." said uncle Linguine.

"Yeah I'm alright Yani scared Me." said chef Ho. "So why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost of something?"

Dumpling: "Uh it's about Pucca. The bracelets' alarm rang and we can't find it either."

"No offense Dumpling but couldn't it been like a malfunction or something?" questioned chef Ho.

"(Snickers) told ya bro." replied Linguine.

"(mumbles something) whatever anyways lets go find Pucca she might be in danger." Chef Dumpling fiercely responded.

"WHAT, WHY?" shouted chef Ho.

"I'll explain on the way now let's go." Last thing chef Dumpling said before they all ran. All three chefs rushed out of the doors in search of their beloved niece, but what they don't know is that they're in danger instead of Pucca.

**Meanwhile in the bamboo forest:**

**Garu's Point of View**

Gahh! Where is she I know Tobe took her in the bamboo forest, but where exactly are they at?

I kept searching for her something inside me was telling me that I need to find her and protect her in my arms. _'What am I thinking I can't get distracted, but why can't I shake this feeling like I seen her before. Could she be the little princess I saved in the past and the girl I slowly fell in love with?' _

**(Don't get confused Garu has a flashback of his past. Another thing I never mentioned that Garu liked Pucca till now to build suspense)**

***Flashback***

I was walking home from a hard day of practice in the temple. _'My_ _dad sure knows how to push a ninja hard till they're exhausted. I'm only 6 years old and he's already making me do so much, but it helps me improve my ninja skills.'_ I went to the river in the village and sat on the bridge. I always liked to come here it's so peaceful and calming just the perfect place to meditate. I closed my eyes and let myself relax and empty my mind till I heard someone giggle.

"(mystery girl giggles again)"

"Hmm (opens one eye) who keeps doing that?" I opened my eyes then quickly scopes around the area and shrugged my shoulders then closed my eyes again.

"HI THERE!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa!" I shouted then fell off the bridge then landed in the lake. My clothes gotten all wet, including myself. I heard the girl giggling above me and I groan in frustration while blushing red in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I saw you all by yourself and I…didn't want you to be…lonely." She said sweetly while blushing cutely and twiddling her fingers together. I looked up at her and even though I don't believe in love at first sight she made my heart beat fast and left me breathless. I didn't even know why I was feeling this way. I'm only 6 years old and I'm already having 'feelings' for a girl. _'Ha funny.' _She had a small crescent moon mark on her forehead that was slightly covered by her raven silk locks of hair and she was wearing a red kimono dress with sakura blossoms on it. She had big blue eyes and small red ripe lips and had pale white skin.

"Umm are you sure you're okay?" she asked nervously. I quickly shook my head from my thoughts and I hadn't noticed that I've been staring at her for while till she talked.

"(blushes then looks away) Uh yeah I'm okay I'm just wet." I said. She looked down at me and giggled cutely while blushing. _'What's wrong with me I can hear my heart beat fast I hope she can't hear it.' _

"(giggles) sorry about that. Umm well my name is Alicia." She said shyly.

"(clears my throat) Garu."

"Well hi Garu it's nice to meet you." She smiled at me then she did something I never expected her to do. She jumped in the river making a big splash getting me soaked more than I already was.

"(laughs) Oops sorry about getting u wet again, but that was so much fun." She smiled brightly at me making me face heat up again.

"Hey are you a ninja?" she asked getting excited. I looked at her confused then nods my head.

"That is so cool Garu!" she exclaimed in exaggeration then she jumped on me and we both fell in the river. We looked at each other then blushed and looked away when our eyes met each others.

"Uh I-I-I'm sorry I g-got kinda excited." She blushed shyly while stuttering. _'She looks cute. Wait why I just thought of that. Gosh I feel like a love sick puppy.' _She gets off me the sits on the grass then I sit next to her and lay back with my arms folded behind my head. We stayed quiet just looking up at the clouds and pointing at odd clouds. The wind was blowing making a *whoosh* sound and when I looked at Alicia the view took my breath away. Her hair was blowing freely behind her back and her skin sparkled in the sunlight and she turned her head and smiled at me with her dazzling smile.

'_No I gotta stop thinking that way. I don't have time for romance or love.' _I grinded my teeth in frustration then I looked at the sunset. _'It has gotten pretty late dad might be wondering where I've been all afternoon.'_

"(sighs) I'm sorry Garu, but its late I gotta go or my parents will get worried its nice meeting you." She said goodbye then left I also left home too. For the next few days we both met each other but then after two weeks I never saw her again. I snuck out one night to visit her, but I was shocked because she's the princess and heir of the throne to Full Moon Village. _'I fell in love with the princess? Her parents must have done something, but what exactly? I can't see her now; I have to forget about her. I have too!' _

Everything turned from bad to worse. My father, no wait, _Duke_ has turned mad. He forced me and Tobe to train 10x more than usual because he had a 'plan' to make us the best ninjas ever. Those were all lies till I saw my father kill my mother and Gura hiding under the table. He unleashed something devastating and powerful. Tobe followed in his plan but I stopped him then went after Duke, yet he was too strong. I only got to see her once when I protected her from my father.

She didn't recognize me which kinda stabbed my heart, but I need to forget about her as well.

"_Wait I don't know your name, who are you and why are you helping me?"_

"_My name is Garu and it's my job as a ninja to help others in need right?"_

"_Yeah, bye Garu, hope to see you again."_

"_It's a promise. _Those words chocked my heart since I wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

***End of Flashback***

It's a possibility, but for now I have to stop Tobe's plan of revenge and save Pucca.

**Tobe's P.O.V**

Where is that girl, what's her name again Rucca, Lucca, oh right Pucca, going? I kept following close to her, but it was hard since she was glowing fiercely almost blinding me. Who knew that girl carried the Yin power, yet it does give an idea to use her in the near future. I smirked then I froze in place. Darn what is he doing here? Or maybe this will be interesting. I climbed up a tree making sure to stay in the shadows and watched them.

_**Third Person point of view **_

Garu saw something glowing brightly and ran closer to it till he stopped and found a girl or Yin waltzing through the forest. He got closer and blocked her path, but some reason she looked familiar to him.

"Who are you?" demanded Garu. Yin just gazed fiercely at Garu that made Garu feel as if she's gazing deep inside his soul.

"Excuse me! How dare you speak to me in that manner? I should punish y-"Pucca stopped short and got enraged.

"YOU (she pointed at Garu) YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS. YOU bastard! **(Sorry about her cussing she's NOT herself)**

Tobe who's up hiding in the tree clicked his tongue and crackled sinisterly. "Wow this has gotten even more interesting," laughed Tobe softly, so he won't be caught. He continued to watch them from the shadows.

"Wha-? What are you talking about I never killed anyone," he growled while grinding his teeth.

"LIAR!" Garu was left dumbfounded and shocked then the next thing he knew Pucca attacked Garu and they both struggled. Garu finally got her off him and threw her away from him causing Pucca to slam into a tree.

"UGH!" she grunted from the force then got up on her feet as well as Garu and charged at him. She did a roundhouse kick hitting Garu in his face sending him flying into a tree hard.

"Ouch that must of hurt," snickered Tobe. Garu fell on the ground and slowly got up on one knee and used his katana to steady himself and get up slowly. Pucca used her advantage and jumped in the air.

"Sphere of Light!" chanted Pucca while in her hands grew a sphere of power and throws it at Garu, but missed since he did a front flip in the air dodging the attack. Instead the sphere hit the tree obliterating into dust.

"Gahh that was close." He sighed in relief, and looked up only getting side kicked on his face and flew 10 feet from Pucca.

"GAHH!" he grunted in pain then slowly got up and reacted quickly dodging the shiruken stars thrown by Pucca. Garu jumped in the air spinning and dodging two of the shiruken stars and blocked the rest with his katana.

"Grrr, why are you attacking me? I don't even know who you a-…" he stopped talking till he realized the surprised attack from Pucca and got kicked in his stomach hitting another tree from the force.

"You dare question me? You should be annihilated for your crimes. (takes out her tessen) YIN SOLAR FLARE!" she conjured up energy and wind then swings her steel fan sending out waves of power. Garu jumps up into a tree then swings himself on the branch spinning in the air in a ball and lands on another tree.

"LOOK I don't know why your attacking me, but if you want a fight I'll give ya a fight." Shouted Garu and landed on the ground in front of Pucca in a fighting stance.

"Hmph I accept your challenge." She snickered then folded her steel fan and got into a fighting stance. Her legs were far apart like a split and her fan was in her right hand while her left arm was behind her back. She dashed off ready to attack Garu, but then he took out his katana and blocked her attack. Then he grabbed her wrist and threw her behind him. She flew almost hitting a tree, but she put her hand down on the ground and her right foot in front while her left foot was positioned behind her and with enough strength she managed to skid to a stop.

"Uh sir we need to talk you about the prisoner," said one of Tobe's ninjas. All of the ninjas who work for Tobe came and were hiding in trees as well.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here watching a fight," grunted Tobe.

"Well uhh umm the prisoner escaped," replied the shy and possibly scared ninja.

"I know you dimwit why do you think I'm here. Wait weren't you all suppose to clean the dojo since it's a wreck?"

"Uh yeah, but the prisoner…" the poor ninja got cut off by Tobe before he could finish his sentence.

"FORGET about the damn girl she's down there (points at Pucca on the ground) fighting Garu," Tobe snapped at the ninja.

"Hey I bet 20 bucks on the girl!" said another ninja. Then all of them started arguing with each who's gonna win or not.

"Would you all shut up we all know Garu is going to lose because he's up against an opponent with the Yin power."  
"OHHHHH!" all of the ninjas exclaimed.

"SHU UP!" shouted Tobe at the ninjas, but not loud enough for Garu or Pucca to hear.

Pucca slowly got up and as she was getting up Garu jumped in the air made a 360ﾟturn then positioned his legs then falls down quickly ready to kick Pucca, but she turned, grabbed his leg then spin him around a circle and let him go. The force sent him straight into a tree that almost knocked him out, but he got up on his feet.

"C'mon… tell me… why are…you…attacking me?" grunted Garu in pain while wrapping one of his arms around his torso.

"Ha you should have thought twice about siding with the Omi demons." snarled Pucca in disgust.

"Wait what?" shouted Garu in disbelief at what he's hearing.

"That's right you made a contract with the Omi demon king to gain power to destroy my parents and have the Yin and Yang power to yourself," shouted Pucca while trying to hold back tears.

"Those are LIES I never done that, but unfortunately Duke did." He whispered the last words. "Don't COMPARE ME to that MADMAN. You should be fighting him not me."

"You're lying." Pucca fell down on her knees and wrapped her arms around her body trying to stop herself from shaking.

"I'm not trust me just look inside of me and you'll seek the truth." Pucca looked up at Garu and gazed deeply inside his eyes into his soul and nodded her head. Garu took a chance and slightly grabbed Pucca's chin and tilted her head up then wiped her tears away while gazing deeply inside her eyes. Pucca seemed shocked at Garu's actions, but didn't complain.

"Who are you? You seem familiar," questioned Garu. Pucca looked up at Garu then whispered in his ear.

"I'm Pucca." She last said before she collapsed in Garu's arms unconscious and turned back into her normal self. Her marks disappeared as well and he heard faint yells of 'Pucca' in the forest.

"Damn I guess I have to get rid of him myself," grunted Tobe while grinding his teeth together.

"WOOOOO I won! Pay up suckers." Shouted one of the ninjas while the rest grunted in irritation then gave him their money they bet on.

"Ninjas let's go," ordered Tobe and quickly rushed off home with his ninjas following pursuit behind him.

"PUCCA WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted the three chefs then gasped as they heard rustling noises coming from the bushes and were ready to ambush the intruder till they saw it was Garu.

"Garu what are you-…PUCCA!" shouted chef dumpling running quickly to Pucca's aid.

"She's fine now. She just fainted with some rest she'll be fine," said Garu. The chefs nodded then headed back to the Goh-Rong.

Each one was thinking deeply on the situation at hand and how everything went from normal to chaotic.

***To Be Continued***

Another thing Pucca had forgotten about her whole name. Thanks for all your reviews.

_***Bonus Time***_

"_Father what is my name." said the small petite girl gazing up at her father._

"_Your name is _ sweetie." He smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead._

"_Okay daddy, but do I have another name?" _

"_No sweetie, now run along and play."_

"_Okay daddy." The cheerful girl leaped off her dad's lap and ran out of the room._

"_Don't worry sweetie, I won't let anyone hurt you." He said under his breath and kept reading his book the picks up a photo frame of his family. He smiles softly then frowns as he see's his old friend next to him. _

"_What happened to you? We used to be good friends now it's all gone to waist." He frowns more and places the frame back in its place and walks out of the room holding his necklace tightly in his fist._

In the bonuses, until someone is able to guess who the names of the man, woman and daughter are then they're names will be hidden.

_**Thanks and review ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters do no belong to me, but belong to the South Korean company Vooz Co., Ltd or The Walt Disney Company. Plot and OC characters belong to me. _

_Wow it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry for that. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks and review._

_P.S. The description in the beginning is pretty bad in my opinion, sorry. _

_**Chapter 6: The Plot Thickens**_

***Continuation***

_"PUCCA WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted the three chefs then gasped as they heard rustling noises coming from the bushes and were ready to ambush the intruder till they saw it was Garu._

_"Garu what are you-…PUCCA!" shouted chef dumpling running quickly to Pucca's aid._

_"She's fine now. She just fainted with some rest she'll be fine," said Garu. The chefs nodded then headed back to the Goh-Rong._

_Each one was thinking deeply on the situation at hand and how everything went from normal to chaotic._

Unknown to all of them in the trees stood a shadow of a boy watching over the whole scene and looked at them in disgust, but smirked showing his razor sharp white teeth, and a spark appeared in his eyes.

"Pff, so the brat is alive. I'm sure master would love to hear about this." He mumbled under his breath and quickly transported himself to his master's castle using Omi demon power.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location:**

Beyond the lands in the west and over the top of the mountains stood a grand fortress hidden by a barrier of energy to disguise the aura surrounding the kingdom. All the plants and animals surrounding the palace were dead leaving a wasteland. The fortress itself was pitch black and was surrounded by a massive wall protecting the palace from any invaders or commoners whom happen to walk way. The entrance was made out of larch wood and had a dark navy color along with silver lining the edges of the gateway. From the gate there lays a long path then leads to a rope hanging bridge that is above a narrow canyon that the depth is unknown. The bridge is made out of ropes and pieces of wood, but moves easily with the strong currents of wind, so at any moment the bridge can collapse. The palace is about 38.5 meters high and each tower was 15 meters high. The inside was very dark and foggy and there is rarely any light in the castle. The furniture was made out of cherry wood and marble that had dark and crimson colors. Gold and silver lining surrounded the walls of the palace and were painted navy blue. In one of the tallest towers lays a throne room along with cherry wood furniture, and silhouettes of people could be seen in the poorly lit room.

"Master can I get you anything?" asked a poor servant who was quaking with fear and tried not to gaze at the man's evil piercing eyes.

The man sitting on the throne chair was glaring at the poor girl while gnashing his teeth together and clenching his fists on his side then relaxes and speaks to the girl.

"Pitiful mortal I wish of nothing of your service as of this moment. Now away with you." He hissed at the girl while glaring at her. His lavender colored eyes were filled with rage and mischief that could gaze right through your soul. His smirk showed of his white razor sharp teeth and made his sinister face look threatening. He had long raven hair and a well built/muscular body. If it weren't for his sinister smile and cold mischievous features he would be quite handsome. His eyes would change color to crimson red when he is infuriated. He wore a black and crimson red robe that clung tightly to his frame and wore black leather shoes. Around his neck was a pendant shaped as a cross; the sides and back of the cross were silver, the inside was black and in the middle was a red jewel surrounded by silver lining.

Without a second thought the servant rushed out of the room leaving the king alone, till the bang of the door and a whoosh sound of the wind was heard throughout the room. A boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared through the door and bowed down to the man causing the stranger to raise his eyebrow at him in curiosity then quickly changed to emotionless.

"Master the girl is alive." The boy firmly told his master while keeping a straight and serious face.

"Alive, huh? I always had a feeling she survived." He smirks then walks up closer to the boy grips onto the boy's hair and pulls his up.

"I have a mission for you. When the time is right go to the brat's location or gain her trust, whoever, once you do, capture her and bring her here, understood." He throws the boy aside against the wall and looks at him in disgust, but smirks when he hears a cry of pain coming from the boy.

"Remember your families' lives are on the line of death, and you know of their faith if you ever try to disobey me boy."

"Y-yes master." The boy slowly stands up and leaves the room.

* * *

***Back to the Goh-Rong***

The chefs and Garu arrived with Pucca back to the restaurant and took her up to her room. They all looked worried, but confused of what happened earlier. The chefs went down to get medical supplies for her wounds and make a bowl of noodles for their niece. Garu stays with Pucca while running his fingers through his hair and stares at Pucca. Her hair was tied back in two hair buns with ribbons, but everything else was the same.

"I can't believe that happened. You got hurt and it's my fault." He whispered under his breath then quickly stayed quiet when he heard murmurs and grunts of pain from Pucca.

"Pucca wake up." Garu sits next to her and shakes her gently. At that moment she opens her eyes and panicked so she tried to get up, but was stopped by Garu, and pushed her down gently on the bed.

"Calm down, Pucca. Your safe now, we're in your room. Do you remember anything at all after _Tobe _kidnapped you?"

"(groans softly and rubs her head) N-no all I remember is being in a dark place and I heard someone talking to me." She said and looked at Garu's worried face. She wanted to tell him something, but she felt fatigued and slowly gave in to unconsciousness and fell in a deep slumber.

"Pucca?" Garu asked, but then sighed and covered her with her blanket and went downstairs to join the others. As he's walking down the stairs he hears Ching's frantic and panicked voice while Abyo tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong guys?" Everyone looked up at Garu with wide and fearful eyes. None of them moved an inch till he sat down a chair then chef Dumpling decided to speak. He clears his throat gaining everyone's attention then spoke.

"I'm sure she will be fine, she's just exhausted from earlier. Since everyone is all here I will tell you about something very important and I know you three have an idea on what it is exactly." The three kids looked up at chef Dumpling either in confusion or understanding.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed her marks on her hands as well as her forehead. These marks symbolize something very important in her life, but she doesn't remember nor should she ever remember of the past events in her life. Once I tell you, you all must promise to keep this from her at all times. Please, we cannot have her remember of a tragedy in her life, and cause her distress." They are nodded yes and promised to never tell Pucca, but Ching knew how its hard for Abyo to keep a secret so she threatened him by beating him up so bad no girl in town will like him. He flinched at her words and shivered then he too swore to never speak of it.

"Very well I will continue. First of all you must know that Pucca is a descendant of a Yin carrier, which means once she becomes older she can inherit the Yin power, but for some unknown reasons she inherited the power early. You all must guide her and protect her for there are others whom want the power for themselves." Suddenly Ching raised her hand.

"If Yin exists where is Yang? Isn't it Yin and Yang together?" she asked curiously and the two boys nodded their heads and waited for an answer.

"Yang does exist, but only the person whom is bonded to Pucca can become the Yang carrier. But there hasn't been anyone that in her life that is bonded to her, which might be one of the reasons why she inherited the Yin power."

"So what you're saying is that she has to meet a guy, fall in love with the guy and have to bond with him in order to become Yang?"

"Eh kinda, but she hasn't met her destined/bonded partner so we're no really sure if there would be a Yang carrier. That is why we traveled to many places to search, but all was in vain. Without Yang we don't know what might happen to Yin, since either one will not be able to exist without the other. Without having Yang to control Yin, it might get out of control like what happened hours ago. Both Yin and Yang balance each other." Everyone agreed, but Ching looked very worried for her friend Pucca and has her friend she will be with her, always.

"Anyway, that's all I can tell you for now, but please watch over our niece. Also don't teach her martial arts it might trigger something in her mind and we don't want that."

"Alright, you can count on us man." Abyo jumped up from the chair then said 'Hyaa' and ripped off his shirt, while Ching and Garu groaned irritated.

"Does he always do that?" asked uncle Ho.

"Yup, pretty much all the freaking time." Ching glares at Abyo and pulled his ear to sit him down.

"Ouch, oww, oww, okay I'll sit down." Shouted Abyo in a playful manner while rubbing his ear and glaring back at Ching. She laughs at Abyo and both start fighting while Garu daydreams. The chefs looked at each other and whispered _"Kids these days" _then they all left to make noodles for everyone. Garu keeps thinking about Yin and how Pucca is the carrier.

'_I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen.' _He thought in his mind and hid his eyes with his bangs.

* * *

***Two months later* **

Everything turned back to normal to our character's lives…Almost.

~"Oh Garu where are you?"~ Said the girl in a sweet and sing song voice. Father away was the boy named Garu, running away and had a panicked look on his face. Sweat trickled down his brow and his legs tingled from pushing himself to run faster. Far back was a girl with a dazzling smile upon her face and her cheeks were rosy pink. Her hair was tied up in two buns on top of her head and her red ribbons were flowing behind her back while she too was running. Both were speeding through the bamboo forest trying their best to dodge. Garu looked back to see the girl gone, so he sighed and slowed down to rest till he was tackled to the ground by the girl and mauled with kisses and hugs. Garu grunted while blushing red, from embarrassment and tried to push the girl off of him.

"Aww someone's blushing," she giggled while hugging Garu tight.

"Pucca let go already, I'm trying to train." Garu grunted and tried to push her away but gave up and let her hug him.

"Don't be that way Garu, you know you like my kisses." She winked while giggling and smiled brightly which made Garu blush redder. He thought of some way to escape but failed till he saw some flowers not too far from them.

"Hey Pucca look there's flowers over there." He pointed in the direction and she looked up and her eyes twinkled in amusement and got off Garu to pick out flowers. Exactly that time Garu leaped up and sped away from her but she saw him run off so she ran after him. Both pushed themselves at their limit to either run away or catch the other. Pucca was giggling and smiling as she chased Garu while he panicked. As they are about to enter the village Pucca stopped and saw a boy standing in front of a sign of the village.

'_I wonder if he's lost.' _She thought in her mind, but froze when she saw the boy's face.

"Max…" She whispered softly. Her whole body froze and trembled slightly. Paleness concealed the cream color of her skin as for her eyes were wide as dinner plates. Her throat became hoarse, and any words she wanted to say died in the silence.

The one named "Max" heard his name coming from Pucca's lips in a sweet and gentle tone. He bit his lips as he stood still as possible, and tried to ignore her, yet he cannot. Deep inside his heart, he is leaping with joy to see his beloved friend, but also miserable since he knows what he must do.

'_I know I have to eliminate her, but she's my friend, (possibly more), but if I disobey his orders then my family pays for my selfishness. I don't want to loose them again; I already lost two of my sisters.' _He pondered, but he knows there is nothing he can do, its' either his family or Pucca dies.

"Max…is that you?" She spoke softly, but her voice quivered with every word she spoke to him. Her breathing became impossible since her throat felt tight. They gazed into each other's eyes deeply as their heart beats became unison. Pucca blushed red as she felt her heart skip a beat, but something unfathomable inside her heart warned her that he may be a danger to her life. After what seemed to be forever for Pucca, Max finally spoke in baritone voice.

"Yeah…it's me." He looked down at his shoes making his bangs cover his eyes. At that moment Pucca rushed towards him and hugged him tight. At first he was shocked, but then embraced her tight, and wouldn't let go.

* * *

***Meanwhile* **

Garu slowed down and stopped when he noticed that Pucca wasn't chasing him anymore. He sighed then turned around to see if she's hiding, but froze to his spot. In front of him, not too far, was Pucca hugging a stranger while crying and blushing slightly. Garu became enraged and gnashed his teeth together while clenching his hands into a fist. His nails dug into his flesh causing crimson fluid to flow down his hands. His face was red and his eyes showed pits of fire. Garu stomped his way towards them but was taken aback when he saw them both kiss. At that moment his heart was pierced by a needle splitting his heart in two.

* * *

***Back with Pucca***

Pucca ran and hugged Max with all her might and began to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently then Pucca looked up at him. Max gasped softly when he saw her tear stricken face. The next thing that he didn't expect to do was to kiss her. Pucca gasped and widened her eyes. She knew it was wrong to kiss him so she pushed him away with all her strength and covered her plump lips.

'_Oh my, what have I done? How could he do that to me? I-I l-love Garu, not him.' _Pucca cried more and fell to the ground on her knees, but when she looked up, she saw Garu glaring at both of them and ran off.

"Wait, Garu, please don't go!" She yelled after him and reached out her hand to him, but he was gone.

"Well that was interesting sight, we should do that more often," Max smirked down at Pucca while he held his hands above his head. _'I'm sorry Pucca I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me.' _Max walked up to her and stepped on one of her hands with the heel of his shoe and kicked her aside with all his strength. Pucca yelped in pain as she skidded across the rocky path, scraping her hands and wrists.

"Later brat, glad we got to play." He cackled while having a malicious and wicked grin plastered on his face. Pucca stared at his figure mouth agape and whimpered softly as he walked away from sight. She stared silently at her hands as she bit her lip trying to hold in the pain.

'_What happened to you? You used to be sweet and kind, now you're cruel and full of hate.' _Pucca got up slowly wincing as the pain grew worse then slowly headed back towards the Goh-Rong. She held her hands close to her chest and her hair cascaded down her face in a heap of mess. Her face was moist from her tears, but she paid no attention to her appearance; for she was afraid that she might have lost the boy she loved.

'_Why does it feel like I've lost you again, Garu?' _She bit her lip and ran in the restaurant until she went in her room and threw herself onto the bed once she locked her door. Poor child cried so much that she became exhausted and fell asleep with tear-streaks on her cheeks. Unknown to her on the foot of the tree branch sat Garu, gazing down at her in longing torment. His heart ached to see her cry and look miserable, yet he knew he could not do a single thing to change that. He felt betrayed and devastated that he had Pucca so close to him, but he let her slip from the tips of his fingers. He gazed back at her beautiful and petite face then leaped down from the tree and walked back home with his head drooped low and a shattered heart.

***To Be Continued***

Sorry if this chapter shorter than the rest, but there is a bonus description that is very important to the story which will answer any of your questions if you know whom are the characters described in it. Also I promise to type a longer chapter. Thank so much for all of your reviews.

* * *

_***Bonus Time***_

_"My, my, what do we have here? A royal face to face with a witch like me, oh it's the end of the world." The witch smirked while pretending to faint as she roamed about her hut._

_"Silence you despicable thing, I'm here on business. I will have you executed right on the spot if you test my patience." The man shouted at the witch while glaring daggers at her._

_"Alright, sheesh, so impatient, (snickers); so what bring you here to my dwelling, your highness." She spoke while mixing potions and chanting black magic._

_"(clears throat), Well I need you to create a potion of forgetfulness."_

_"Hmm, why a potion after all I do have magic." She smirked at the man with her beady glowing eyes filled to the brim from disgust and suspicion. The eerie silence tormented the man as he stared at the witch. His anger intensified with each drop of water that slowly fell from the roof of the hut. As for the witch, she seemed amused by his behavior. How easily it was to anger the royal that stands before her sight. She threw a cheeky grin at the man and cackled maniacally, for as her laughter rung in the man's ears. His blood boiled intensely and his eye twitched in anger. _

_"Fine then chant a spell, I don't care I just want you to make someone forget something." He shouted, his outburst no longer could be held deep inside._

_"What's in it for me after all you are a royal plus you're a master in martial arts . How do I know that it ain't a trick?" _

_"What treachery do you speak of witch? Thee is no trick for it were I would have had you burned at the stake. I will pay you 300 pieces of gold, or more, but I demand you do it at once."_

_"Hmm, (she ponders), fine if thy highness wishes it then it shall be done. All I need is a picture of the 'person' and what they must forget."_

_"Here, (he hands her the picture), now do it now!" He slammed his fist on the table._

_"Patient, (looks at the picture then smirks wickedly), my, your highness I thought you loved her oh so dearly." She cackled once more for her laughter sliced through the eerie silence. _

_"Don't patronize me, witch. Now do your job, or else you shall pay. I want you to cast a spell on her so she could forget that boy named _ Also erase her memory if I were to ever die, only let her remember her name and her three uncles." _

_"Hmph, so demanding, but I'll do it. (Chants a mystical spell)" She first throws in herbs and spices, a small bucket of water, then a dragon's tail for the spell to work. Finally she drops the picture in the cauldron and cuts her finger and lets a drop of her blood descent on the picture. At that exact moment a small explosion burst in the cauldron causing sparks to fly across the room and thick smoke rose high up the ceiling. _

_"It is done your highness now I want my money." She demanded._

_"Here, (tosses the bag at her), don't ever speak of this to no one, understood, witch." He glared at her while holding onto his sword by his hip. She glared back fiercely then averted her gaze from him._

_"But heave my warning your highness, do not blame me if thy remembers. Now away with you, I cannot have a royal in here." Before he could speak she chanted a spell and he was out of her hut before he could blink. He grunted in irritation then sighed and got on his horse and rode back to the palace. _

_"This better work witch I swear on oath that if thy fails then thee shall perish." He mumbled under his breath as he entered the palace gate.  
_

* * *

In the bonuses, until someone is able to guess who the names of the character then they're names will be hidden. Also whoever guesses can have any two OC's they have star in the story as well.

_**Thanks and review ^_^**_


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone I'm really sorry I have not updated this story. I didn't get writer's block just that I've been busy with school and now college that I had no time. But as soon as my finals are over next week, I'm planning on posting 1 or 3 chapters at the most. Also I actually forgot my story plot which is a little embarrassing, but not to worry I written down notes about it just in case I forget. Thanks for being so patient. Also has anyone tried to guess who are the characters, I wrote about towards the end of the chapter? If you do guess then you'd know my story plot for this story. Sorry again I will get the chapters up ASAP. Thanks ^_^


End file.
